


The Glass Cell玻璃隔間

by play781choy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Porn Video, Public Humiliation, Spreader Bars, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 那個該死的系統顯示新蜘蛛人未來將會要了他的命，而神盾局竟然以「一切尚未發生」為由不肯先行拘壓新蜘蛛人。Steve……James在這個操蛋世界中唯一的朋友。他不能讓他死掉，「再一次」被暗殺。他閉了閉眼。James Barnes，你不該這麼做，回到沙場、握上獵槍……但他的手已經動起來了，帶上他的來福和天曉得多少的子彈－－麻醉彈，他還沒有多餘的腦子去想抓到了新蜘蛛人後該怎麼辦。因為顯然別人不會去做。他駕上昆式離開。James “Bucky” Barnes，一匹孤狼，一個殺手，冬兵－－不，別想……至少現在別想。他瞄準了遠處的蜘蛛人，開槍－－





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 除了說好只留在本子中的加寫&修訂&番外外，都在這兒了XD  
> 大要裡的是加寫開頭的一小段，覺得補上比較有個開始感所以就放了。  
> 好的，於是乎這就是個被官方雷霆特工2016虐到吐血後的反撲，  
> 請享用～

1.

他沒想到再次親眼見到史蒂夫竟然是以這種形式。

  
Bucky艱難的抬起頭。緊緊連接在地面的金屬束縛具讓這個動作都變得困難，但他想看看Steve，看看他再次失敗的任務。

  
「Bucky，對我說實話。」Steve穿著那身標準的美國隊長制服，其至還帶著頭盔。Bucky都不敢說自己有多麼的想念被包在那塊有對愚蠢小翅膀藍色蓋子下的柔軟金髮，和那雙藍得動人的眼睛。但－－

  
「嘿，這是你再次見到老夥計後的第一句話？」他嘴角勾起一個壞笑，儘量地讓口氣輕鬆又隨意。

  
他不能說。

  
Steve不會讓他這麼做的。為了自己殺人這種事…………

  
即使他都沒有想著要殺人。

  
一聲輕輕的嗶聲自對面響起，Bucky警覺地轉動眼睛，正好捕捉到Steve摁下握在掌心裡那個小裝置的動作。

  
Steve聳聳肩。

  
「Stark給的小玩意，我說想和你談談，他說這能讓咱們談談時，那些看著監視器的傢伙們只會看見我或坐或站地在這兒繞個一小時，還給我準備了個替身，如果一小時到了咱們還沒談完，隨時能讓那個仿生機器人從監視器裡走出這個房間回到我的住處去－－噢，還有這個。」

  
他又按下了上頭的一串小按鈕，然後－－那扇見鬼的通了電的玻璃牆就這麼打開了。

  
Steve站起身，跨過了地上矮矮的門檻。

  
「好了，Buck，現在和我說說－－」他蹲下身子，靠近看得目瞪口呆的Bucky：「你把Kobik藏到哪裡去了？」

  
Bucky一下回了神。

  
「嘿，這真是你再次見到老夥計後的第一句話？」Bucky皺眉，但還是壓低了聲音說道：「我讓她待在我的小隊裡，有我在，不會有人能誤用她的力量，你放心。」

  
「我完全信任你能做到…但現在你在這裡，不是嗎？」Steve 嘆了口氣：「你怎麼把自己弄到這兒的…Bucky？新蜘蛛人做了什麼讓你寧願冒著曝露行蹤的風險跑上大街？」

  
Bucky 默然。

  
「有些……我必須做的事。」

  
Steve挑眉。

  
不，別擺出那副表情。就算你真得擺出那副表情我也不會說的。Bucky抿緊嘴唇。

  
「就算得冒上讓其他人捉到Kobik的風險？」

  
Bucky 低頭不語。

  
Steve伸出手輕輕地抬起他的臉與自己對視。

  
「這不像你……你知道事情的輕重。有什麼能比魔方女孩的行踪更重要呢？」

  
有。Bucky 在心裡回嘴。你於我而言重於全世界。

  
Steve 嘆了口氣，跪下一條腿在Bucky 身前湊近了身體。「告訴我Kobik在哪裡，我得心裡有個底。」

  
Bucky在心裡嘆了口氣。好吧，這可是Steve ，除了自己的生命以外會做出所有正確決定的那個Steve。「好吧，答應我，除非出了什麼事，否則就讓Kobik儘量遠離人群吧！她的精神是個孩子，還不懂得誰是為了什麼接近她的…好嗎？Steve…」

  
Bucky 邊說邊思考著，胸口沉甸甸地壓著自己沒能抓住蜘蛛人阻止一切、反而讓事情往最壞的方向傾斜的自責。

  
然而，Bucky 卻沒有等到預料中果斷的回應。

  
當他疑惑地抬起頭望向正低頭沉吟著什麼的Steve 時，Steve 才含糊地應了聲：「好的，我……我儘量。」

 

這不對。

 

「Steve，你在打算著什麼嗎？」

  
Steve抓了抓頸後的短髮：「不……我只是可能沒有你這麼信任你的隊友們。也許。」

  
「……所以你想？把她交給希爾她們？別開玩笑了她可是那個做出——」

  
——放掉將來要殺了你的傢伙的決定的傢伙。

  
Bucky 瞬間閉緊了嘴。

  
會不會……那個未來會不會就是因為Steve摻和進了Kobik的事？

  
「做出什麼？」Steve 挑了挑眉

  
「……一些愚蠢決定的傢伙。別管了，總之不行。」

  
「嘿……Bucky——」

  
「不，這點沒得商量的。」

  
Steve皺著眉頭與他對望，用著那副從小到大對上Bucky就無往不利的狗狗眼。

  
沒門，Steve ，我可不只是你的Bucky ，我在這操蛋的陰險社會上待得夠久了。

  
「真沒得商量？」

  
「沒得商量。」Bucky也動用起了他（對上任何人，包括Steve ，當然）都威力強大的委屈臉，並悄悄地擠了兩滴水份出來濕潤眼睛以放大效果。

  
Steve 直直地盯進他的眼底，然後響亮地嘆了口氣。拍了拍膝蓋站起身。

  
他拿起那個小按鈕按了一陣。「我設定了讓那個仿生人偶一個小時後自動出發了。咱們這裡有點問題要解決。」

  
Bucky 挑了挑眉。以他目前的狀況也只能做到這個了：「你不會是打算救兄弟出去吧？」

  
雖然有點懷疑這個可能性，但他也不禁思忖著以目前的情況而言，這也許是最好的發展了。

  
然而Steve 的下一句話立刻將這個希望敲個粉碎。

  
「不，」Steve 垂下頭望著Bucky 的頭頂，嘴角勾起一絲扭曲的笑意。「剛好相反。」

  
正疑惑於Steve 突然變得嘶啞的尾音，頭皮便傳來了一陣劇痛。

 

「Ste……唔！」在拘束具的限制下頭部被最大限度地向後扯起，Bucky 忍不住發出一聲痛呼。

  
Steve 溫熱的氣息噴在髮間，口中吐出的卻是Bucky難以想像的寒冷語句。「我需要你對我誠實……Bucky，」被制服包裹的堅硬膝頭頂住他柔軟的下顎，慢慢地加重了力道。「你把Kobik藏在哪裡？」

  
Bucky帶著驚訝與痛苦的表情映入Steve 的眼裡，讓那雙湛藍的眸子漸漸地變成了深色。

  
「Steve……你他媽的怎麼回事！？」頸項被金屬製的頸圈碦得酸麻，但唯一占據了他的腦子的只有Steve 突然的反常舉動。

  
他該不會是又被紅骷髏附身了吧？Bucky一邊忍著愈來愈困難的氧氣需求一邊自牙縫擠出一句。

  
Steve 卻只是心不在焉地歪了歪頭，道：「只是發覺被你用這個角度盯著實在有點兒太刺激了而已。你如果沒打算和兄弟吐實的話，咱們倒是能先打發一下這個問題。」

  
說著他放脫了Bucky的頭髮，在他劇烈咳嗽的空檔回頭拉過隔間那一邊的座椅坐下，將Bucky 卡進自己的雙腿之間。「張嘴。」

 

　　等等，他不會想要－－

「Steve，你是在發什麼瘋——」

  
「如果你不能乖點的話，」Steve 一手再次抓起了他的頭髮，一手力道不大地拍著他的臉頰。「——其實也沒關係啦！」

  
說著，一股巨大的力道壓上Bucky的下顎，迫得他張開了嘴。

  
當他看著Steve拉開褲鍊、那根發紅豎起的性器拍上自己嘴唇時，他真心想往自己臉上揍一拳看看這是哪兒來的惡夢。

  
Steve怎麼可能對自己有慾望呢？

  
他揚起臉，在對方將前端捅進自己口腔深處時直直地望著那雙湛藍的眼睛。

  
那當中露骨的慾望幾乎燙得他一縮，但除卻慾望之外，他眼底自小未變的堅定與自信神情卻又殘忍地告訴他這就是他自小就跟著的金髮小個子，他的Stevie。

  
面對他眼中的疑問，Steve只是邊深深地撞入他喉嚨深處邊微笑著低聲道：「必須得說，我想這麼對你做很久了……我不知道自己之前為什麼一直忍得住，但這個？」

  
他將一隻手從糾纏著那頭棕髮的動作中徹出，輕輕敲了敲那將他緊緊壓跪在地板上的金屬束具。「這太過了，從透過監視器看見你時我就決定圓圓自己的心願。何況－－」他將雙手放回Bucky的棕髮當中，使勁一壓。

身下人被頂入深處的乾嘔聲與肩部肌肉被限制住的小幅度掙動和那個美妙的濕洞中一陣一陣地壓迫讓他爽得洩出一聲綿長的呻吟。

他忍著射精的衝動將滴著前液的性器慢慢抽出了那兩片被磨得鮮紅欲滴的唇瓣。「我們需要Kobik，在找到她之前你是哪都不能去的。而你並不想交出她的嘛。」

他將椅子向後踢開，隨手摘下頭盔後跪下地面與Bucky平視：「我們會有很多時間可以相處的。」

他摸著那張被前液及疼出來的汗水弄髒的臉，帶著從容的微笑等著猛烈咳嗽中的男人喘勻了氣息，這才慢條思理地解起Bucky戰鬥服上的扣子。

「……所以，是紅骷髏。」Bucky冷冷地望著眼前熟悉又陌生的摯友在解到胸口後不耐煩地雙手一分將他的上衣撕出了條開到肚臍的口子，然後摸上他堅實的胸肌。

眼前的男人勾起了微笑湊近他的唇邊：「你一直都那麼棒，Bucky。」

唇被兇狠咬住的刺痛感隨著圈閃過瞳孔的紅光一同落入眼底，Bucky任由男人粗暴的揉弄著他的胸口與乳尖，皺緊了眉頭盡力忽略著不適思索著自己的心事。

  
他不知道紅骷髏這次又弄到了什麼東西才能將他的摯友弄成這樣，但他知道只要「這個」Steve的注意力全放在享用自己的肉體上，那麼也許就不會注意到他正利用掙扎的假動作將那個東尼做的小玩意－－或許它根本就不是從東尼手裡來的，他想－－推出了他褲子口袋的小動作上頭。

  
Steve拿了那東西進來，它就決不可能只是用來打開牢房的大門的－－有鑑於他剛才發表的宣言，它說不定就能打開他頸上這副該死的項圈。

  
男人扯著他的頭髮尋找著更方便用舌頭操入他口腔中的角度，鮮紅的舌頭勾著他沾著自己前液的舌頭逼著他回應。他順從了，偏過臉讓那條舌頭舔過自己敏感的上顎，一邊用膝蓋磨擦著頂入他雙腿間的大腿側面，既像是回應，又像是愛撫。

在某個近乎同步的喘息之中，Steve叼住了那他被吻得彷彿要滴出血來的唇肉啞聲道：「我知道你也一直喜歡我的……Buck，否則－－」變化就在他讓那個小玩意滑過膝上彈入右手的一瞬間，一股幾乎要捏碎骨頭的力道按上了他捏住那玩意的兩指。「－－你也不會這麼急著想進行下一步，對吧？Buck？」

  
帶著溫和笑意的臉龐映入他因劇痛而扭曲慌亂的眼中，聲音輕柔地彷彿在和戀人低聲絮語，指尖傳來的碎裂痛感卻實實在在地提醒著他眼前的男人確實已不是他熟悉的金髮男孩了。

  
－－又或許是，已不只是他熟悉的金髮男孩了。

 

「OK，Buck，那咱們就快點。」高大的男人一手自金屬頸圈下方扼住了Bucky頸部柔軟的組織，另一手強硬地捏著他的手指按下了那個長滿圓形按鈕的東西上的幾個按鍵。  
深埋在地裡的金屬裝置開始緩網向下壓低，迫得Bucky只能挪動著擺出了個介於跪和躺之間的姿勢。

指間的劇痛終於消失的同時，Bucky的褲腿側邊也同時被向外側扯開，布帛撕裂聲伴隨著覆上身子的壯實軀體挑起了他更深一層的恐懼－－  
「咱們都知道你不怎麼在意嚐試痛楚，」Steve帶著笑意的聲音在耳邊響起，閃著微微紅光的漂亮眼睛憐愛地看著一瞬間嚇得發直的灰藍雙眸。「今晚不妨就嚐個痛快。」

 

＊　＊　＊

肉體拍打的聲音充斥著這個密閉的牢房之中，Steve並沒花太多的功夫就將尺吋驚人的性器捅入了他的體內。

在進入到一半時Bucky就只能大張著雙唇驚喘，連叫都叫不出來。而當它開始伴著殘留在上頭的少許津液及前液在他體內聳動時，他只希望自己能就這麼暈過去。

面前的影像開始模糊，青年帶著堅定信念的蹙眉與被情慾染深的面貌在他的眼前往復，他幾乎要分不清這究竟是自己瘋狂的夢境還是操蛋現實的地獄。

頸間的拘束具強迫他維持著雙手背在背後幾近仰躺的低姿勢，這方便Steve抓住他的腳踝操入體內深處時完全不必再費力將被頂出去的身體拖回來。

「嘿……Buck……說句話？」兩根手指頂入了他不斷吐出細微痛呼的雙唇，細細地在他的舌尖和牙面上愛撫。

「你……Fuck you，Steve。」

體內的性器挑釁似地向更深的內部頂了一記，痛得他咬緊了口中的指肉。

「如果你表現得不錯，我會把這提入日程的。順便問一句：Kobik到底被你藏到了什麼地方？」

在一陣猛烈的頂弄之後，男人才將手指徹出他的口內，在被津液弄得潮濕的頰邊細細地撫弄。

「呃……呼……我才……不告訴你……」

面前高大的男人聳聳肩。「好吧，其實沒差。」

他扳開那雙還套著一半碎裂作戰服及靴子的修長雙腿到一個極限的角度，無視Bucky痛苦的扭動將它們一邊一個地塞過了固定著頸環的金屬支架下方。

當律動再次展開時，他扯住了那頭柔軟的棕髮強迫身下的男人看著自己被操出絲絲殷紅的小穴。「就像我說的，」Steve溫和的男中音帶著點熟悉的笑意噴在耳際：「我們有很～多的時間。」


	2. Chapter 2

2.

他感覺不到任何快感。

男人的操幹是單方面的掠奪。至少在雙腿被壓成了幾近劈腿的角度帶來的鉅痛之後快感就徹底地消失了。被固定得幾乎動彈不得的姿勢讓身上的男人能好整以暇地邊用力操他邊用空出的雙手讓他嚴重瘀青，而他的陰莖甚至還沒插入到三分之二。

金屬支架在二人劇烈的動作下發出刺耳的磨擦聲，然而這似乎反而讓身上Bucky面容熟悉的惡魔更加興奮。

「嘿，」在某個時刻，Bucky努力忍住了被一記幾乎盡根沒入的深插弄吐的難受感覺朝Steve抬抬鼻子：「你……你就打算整晚、耗在這操你兄弟我了？唔……我……我都不知道自己有這麼大魅力……」金屬頸圈碦得他脖子酸疼到幾近麻痺，諷刺的是他的後穴反而在血液的潤滑下漸漸適應了Steve那超乎常人的呎吋，傷口也在濕意的阻隔下在操幹中癒合。

「Yes, you are……」Steve雙眸帶著百分之百的清醒勾向他疼得有些渙散的雙瞳，回答的聲音卻接近夢囈。下身的節奏在他近距離的盯視下猛地又快了一級：「在看見Nat送來文件那時我就幾乎要被你睡在冷凍艙的模樣弄得呼吸困難，但我尊重你、敬愛你，不顧自己有多少次被你盯著時感覺差點能就那麼射出來……直到現在。」

他坐起身，向前挪了兩吋讓Bucky被撐得大開的雙腿及臀肉靠上自己只鬆開了褲頭的腿根，接著撐直了身體放慢速度慵懶地挺動著腰枝，望著Bucky的雙眼舔了舔自己雙唇：「可你……從來沒那麼看過我，對吧？」他慢吞吞地說著，腰上的動作不停，只是手指滑上了自己穿著戰鬥服的上身，緩緩地將衣擺抽出腰帶，一吋吋地向上掀起。  
肌肉賁張的胴體一點點的在囚室昏暗慘白的燈光下暴露出來，Steve將脫下的作戰服隨意地掛在了Bucky被操得顫抖的腳尖，捊了把被衣服擠得亂翹的金髮：「……你會那麼看我的。不久之後。」  
「這有點、困難，」即使被那雙瞳中瞬間透出的野性自信激得一個激靈，Bucky仍然忍不住要擠兌兩句：「你一直……都是我心目中的那個小Steve……啊！」  
「你的『小』Steve對於一直冷落了你的慾望感到相當的抱歉喔！」突然伸手握住了Bucky分身的Steve眼中溢出了滿滿的笑意。「你似乎誤會了什麼。我控制不了你的腦子－－而我也不想這麼做－－但人的身體有些時候會和他的腦子打點不同主意的，Buck。比如說－－」

他仍戴著手套的手指開始猛烈地擼動Bucky因為疼痛而軟垂在腿間的陰莖，另一手湊到嘴邊張口咬掉了手套，讓五指隨意地滑過自己覆上一層薄汗的胸肌與乳溝，和隨著挺弄一抽一收的緊實腹肌。「有的時候，慾望可以和一些刺激建立起連結，」他慢條斯理地動著，讓沾著汗水的手指移向在殘忍的撸動下漸漸充血挺立的粗長性器。無視Bucky在動彈不得的束縛中猛烈搖頭的絕望雙眼，讓修得平整的指尖一下下擦過略現濕意的馬眼：「當然，那需要時間，但－－」他突然兇狠地挺動腰身，向著某個他觀察了許久卻一直刻意忽略的角度。

「事實上我認為用不了太久的時間。」

一聲猶如瀕死掙扎的呻吟溢出Bucky齒間，他驚訝又憤怒地看著Steve帶著滿眼的笑意狠狠地頂住那個讓他突然全身洩了力的點緩緩研磨。被露骨逗弄的性器開始一股股的吐出前液，沾濕了惡意摩擦著性器尖端的指腹。

「你……啊……啊……住－－」

最後一個字還來不及說出口，他的意識就被一次滅頂的高潮沖入深淵。

 

＊　＊　＊

 

他甚至不知道Steve是什麼時候離開的。

只知道自從那一日後，有些事情似乎在暗中悄悄的改變著。

首先就是他的守衛換了一批人，而他毫不懷疑這群即使看見他一身的狼狽仍然面不改色（或許是帶著一點戲虐或不屑，他不怎麼在乎）的傢伙是Steve的Hydra同伴。

Steve那日離去時將他恢復成了原來的跪姿，甚至還替他清過了身體，如果不去留意胸口被撕出了條大口子的制服和只剩下褲腿及靴子的下身，他會有種其實一切都沒有發生的錯覺。

但當Steve第二次出現在這個小小的玻璃隔間前按下了那個開門按鈕時，他就意識到這確實是場漫長又瘋狂的惡夢。

他仍然試著在被侵犯的途中與Steve交談，然而就在某次他覺得某個關於布魯克林舊日子的話題觸動了Steve的那天，他得到了第一次的暴力相向及一個深卡入他舌間的嘴套。

「暫時別那麼尖銳，Buck，我很忙的。敍舊可以晚點再說。」Steve一邊撫摸著那個縛住他被方才的巴掌扇青的臉頰的黑色塑膠硬物，一邊溫柔地捅進他完全沒有經過擴張的後穴。

從那之後Bucky的生活就只剩下痛苦的被侵犯及更加痛苦的被拖上高潮。

直到－－

「Natasha她很想念你。」

Steve一邊享受著Bucky的口交邊哼哼著喃喃道。他今天顯得心情很好。Bucky瞥了眼牆邊那個原本塗著神盾局圖案的地方－－今日稍早，一批工作人員進來手腳俐落地將這個囚禁了他數週的囚室重新裝了潢，還畫上了那張他們恨了一輩子的八爪章魚－－他的新看守人果然是九頭蛇，而且顯然在這段日子裡他們有了不少的進度。

口中的熱源忽地用力捅入了深處，引起他一陣乾嘔。Steve戴著手套的雙手死死地按著他的後腦勺將巨大的龜頭一吋吋擠過他的咽喉。

「別那麼不專心，Buck……嗯！」一陣舒爽的呻吟隨著喉嚨中龜頭的跳動拉得又長又黏膩。腥鹹的液體也隨著一股股地注入了他的口中。

Steve緩緩地後撤，將還在射精中的龜頭拔出了Bucky被套著口枷的雙唇，戀戀不捨地將未射淨的精液抹在他豔紅的下唇上，輕輕撞擊著。

「剛剛說到一半……Natasha她很想念你，」Steve向後倒入那張木製的扶手椅中，輕喘著微笑道：「而事實上，她正在那後面，」他指了指玻璃牆後的光滑壁面。「雙向鏡，你懂的。」

他看著被迫張大著嘴的Bucky渾身明顯地一僵。

「放心啊，Buck，她目前還看不到你。」Steve懶懶地笑著，晃了晃手上那個和先前稍有不同的小玩意－－八成是因為跟著裝潢改了的緣故－－手指在其中一個鈕上微微揉搓著：「按下它，你就能見見你的老朋友啦……想見她嗎？」

他滿意地見Bucky幾乎是立刻用力搖了搖頭。

「我想也是。」他將椅子輕輕向後挪了挪，伸手脫掉了緊包著那身健壯肌肉的制服上衣，捏著那個小玩意輕輕讓它刮著自己光滑精實的胸肌。「幹我。」

Bucky覺得自己一定是剛才被捅著太深壓到耳道了現在才會產生幻聽。

Steve皺了皺眉：「你現在是在想著『什麼鬼Steve是把腦子燒掉了嗎』對吧？吧髒話收回去，Buck。」

我說的可不是「什麼鬼」啊夥伴。Bcuky被綁著口枷在心裡吐槽著，試著用自己（雙唇大張下）最嚇人的眼神瞪著他根本腦抽（說實話，這傢伙會幫紅骷髏做事的確根本就是腦抽了）的一生摯友。我說的是「操你的Steve是怎麼把腦子燒成這樣的」，他默默補充。

還有我根本是直的啊。當他看見Steve讓那個小玩意隨著他的手勢划過了八塊緊實的肌肉來到腰下大開的褲檔末端時，他在心裡再次默默的補充了一次。我應該……是直的對吧？

「可你已經連續三天光被我操就射了。」Steve唇邊勾起了一絲壞笑。

不要不透過我的嘴唇就和我的腦子說話啊！

Bucky再次怒視了對面那個Steve‧我和你一起長大我懂你的每個小表情‧Rogers。

「反正，二選一，我操你，然後我會把後頭那片牆打開讓Nat看個現場；你操我，操得爽的話咱們明天再來重選一次。」Steve炫耀似地晃了晃手中的小玩意，一邊還色情地伸出舌頭舔了一下那個會開啓地獄的小按鈕。

你都有得爽不是嗎！而且那不等於是明天你還打算把Nat再帶來威脅我一次啊！Bucky白眼都快翻去後腦勺了，但看著眼前半躺在扶手椅裡笑得像個天使的惡魔，他也只有硬著頭皮點了頭。

都被綁成這樣了你手上還有棋，就是個你想怎麼玩就能怎麼玩的節奏啊。

Bucky在心中一邊吐槽著一邊覺得自己有點悲哀。

往好處想，除非Steve有什麼特殊的性癖，不然想要自己幹他就至少得解掉他一部份銬鐐－－他真心已經被綁得又疼又煩了。

Steve這次真的笑得就像個天使似地。他一彈身坐起來向Bucky的方向傾過身來，伸手沾了沾他還垂在頰邊的精液。「借我一點。」

說著，他一手撐住椅面略抬起身，一手將制服褲半褪至大腿，然後－－

操。

操。

Bucky腦子一瞬間有點兒當機。

Steve在用剛剛射到自己臉上的精液給自己擴張。

 

Bucky覺得自己的嘴一定已經被口枷撐開得太久了。  
他覺得自己喉嚨乾得像要著火。

眼前漂亮又壯實得不科學的金髮男人正一手撐著椅面，另一手並攏著兩指頂在椅面上，身子對準了那沾染著水光的修長手指一下下起伏著，眉間滲出少許痛出來的汗水－－他有點兒太心急了，一次就進去了兩指－－腿間剛被Bucky舔射的粗長性器因為後穴的痛楚有點兒萎靡地上下晃動著，腹肌也隨著動作收縮顫抖。

「啊……啊……Bucky……」一邊用手指操著，Steve還一邊用那雙水光瀲豔的藍眸帶著點無辜神色直勾勾地盯著被緊縛在地上的那雙冰藍色雙瞳。

等到三根手指都能在後穴中進出無礙後，Steve才帶著一身的薄汗輕喘著跪到Bucky面前，解開他被反綁在背後的雙手。「別打什麼鬼主意，這東西上可沒有能打開你頸圈的按鈕。」眼前的惡魔眼中透出一絲狠意，低聲警告著舔過Bucky的耳殼。

那聲洋洋得意的警告被金屬手臂校準的聲音給硬生生掐斷，前冬兵一伸手便將眼前金燦燦的頭顱糾著撞上了扶手椅的椅面！

Steve只覺得眼前一陣暈眩，接著右手便被一陣巨力扯著擠過扶手椅的扶手空洞、接著雙腿被拉開，一根熾熱的肉棒猛地捅入他方才擴張過的後穴。

「啊啊！……嗯……唔……你學得很快嘛……」在最初的劇痛過去之後，Steve粗喘著轉過頭望向正將自己右腿勾上臂彎聳動著臀部的男人。

他扭動著身子抱住扶手斜椅在椅面上，任由Bucky將自己半扛著猛力抽插。「雖說我想著被你這麼對待很久了……嗯……但，Buck……這樣對你的『老朋友』可不太厚道喔……」金色的碎髮隨著劇烈的動作落到頰邊，他伸手扯過被頸圈固定住的棕色頭顱，抖索著手指按下小玩意兒上的一個按鈕讓它降低了一些高度，側過頭將舌頭探入那張被口枷束縛得大開的唇間，勾出那截粉色的舌頭。「晚點得給你個教訓才行。嗯……再左邊一點……很好……就是那裡，啊～」

引導著緊抓著自己小腿抽插的棕髮男人撞上了讓他渾身酥軟的那個點，Steve強勢的命令語氣裡夾進了幾絲哭音：「現在，用力……用盡全力地幹我……啊……」

也許是被嘮叨得煩了，或者是單純地想換個位置，一陣金屬校準聲隨著陣天旋地轉的感覺後，Steve就發現自己正扒在那張扶手椅前方被身後的男人按著操得不斷呻吟。

他猛地拍開按在他背部的手，掙扎著扭身坐起，一邊調整著角度方便Bucky撞到那個令他忍不住全身發顫哭喊的點，一邊回手勾住前殺手的頸子調戲似地啄吻他的耳側：「如果……嗯……你想說服我放掉這個……」他噴著熱氣輕顫著晃了晃夾在雙指之間的小玩意：「那麼你還得多多善用你的雙手才行－－」

話沒說完，冰涼的手臂已經揮過來將那個小玩意一巴掌拍飛到房間的角落，肉身的手臂圈上他濕得像浸在水裡似的身子，算不上溫柔地搓上他的胸膛，惡意地用指甲刮刺著那兩顆在冷空氣中挺立輕顫的乳珠。

Steve只爽得大張著嘴叫也叫不出來。

天生的控制慾讓他在第二次被按低背脊深深插入時腦海裡閃過了瞬間的惱火，但隨著肉身手掌握住了他滴著前液的陰莖，排山倒海淹來的慾潮讓他決定可以把那個念頭先緩緩。他不討厭被粗暴的對待，畢竟自己也是個超級士兵，普通人的小擺小弄對他們而言可實在是搔不到癢處。

但他不能接受被別人掌握住－－就算剛才的那幾下差點兒讓他魂魄直接被Bucky的陰莖操飛也不行。於是在好好地享受了幾下Bucky提供的銷魂服務後，他伸手使勁將Bucky握住自己陰莖的手指扳開，扭過腰將身體翻了180度－－天曉得他肌肉發達的軀體還能夠做出如此柔軟的動作－－然後老實不客氣地將一雙修長的腿絞上Bucky的頸子。

「別太過頭了，夥計，」他伸手扯低棕髮男人的頭部，粗喘著將熱氣噴在那顆隨著聳動搖晃的頰側，漸漸收緊了雙腿：「別忘了我才是那個給出命令的人，嗯……現在，服侍你的隊長高潮吧，士兵……」

 

Bucky覺得自己一定是瘋了，當他從那陣眼冒金星的高潮恍忽中回過神志時，低頭看見了那個把自己胸膛射得一塌糊塗的金髮男人。Steve在高潮的餘韻中粗喘著躺在地面上，顫抖著鬆開絞著他頸子的雙腿。放鬆下來的濕亮肌肉在喘息間一起一伏，任那些噴上其間的白濁體液順著優美的溝豁淌下、匯積在肌肉的凹處。他還咬著那片鮮紅欲滴的唇瓣顫抖著在他的腹肌上蹭淨最後幾滴精液。

方才的一切就像一團混亂的夢境，他絕不承認自己是看Steve給自己擴張的表演看硬的，但也許是某種深植在血液中的習慣讓他下意識地對Steve的命令起反應－－他被Steve的命令激紅了眼，像個聽話的士兵那樣握緊那個用腳絞著自己脖子的男人，操到他哭叫高潮著後仰撞飛了那張可憐的扶手椅。

－－可惡的扶手椅，當他想起每次Steve都坐在那張椅子上對他做了什麼時不禁暗暗的訂正了一句。而且Steve這混帳還沒肯把自己臉上的口枷取下來。

他確實被放開了雙手，但還沒傻到覺得面前這個控制慾超強的混帳哥們會允許他自己拿下自己的口枷。

他可不想一時大意害得Natalia也被捲入這場莫名其妙的爛事裡。

說它「莫名其妙」是因為，當他不再被允許說話之後，有許多情況他自然也無從得知了。

Steve除了強暴他外沒多餘的對他動刑，但顯然也沒有忘記他不管在擔任小助手的年代或冬兵的時期都是個優秀的軍人和殺手。他的看守者通常不會進門，更不會在站岡時間交換支字片語。而這個房間的牆上雖然被塗了Hydra的圖案，但他可也摸不準到底Steve的身份外界和神盾、Natalia他們到底知道了多少。

－－他甚至摸不準Natalia是以什麼身份提出想來看看他的。

仿佛心有靈犀似的，Steve眼帶笑意地伸手摸了一把他被汗和精液沾貼在頰邊的濕髮，細細揉搓著，手指滑上了口枷兩邊的黑色皮束帶上。

「你帶著它很性感，Bucky，就像這副頸圈一樣，」Steve的手指穿過了那個束了他好幾週的頸圈，帶著點兒挑逗意味地摩挲著他被擦紅的頸部皮膚。「我都捨不得拿下它了……不過，」他屈起膝彎靴底踏上Bucky肩頭，輕輕一使勁，兩人還緊緊連接的下身就發出了聲響亮的「啵」，分開了。

劇烈的磨擦讓Bucky又失神了一瞬間，回神時Steve已經起身走上牆角，拾回了方才歡愛途中被Bucky揮開的小玩意。

離這傢伙被操成灘水可還過不到兩分鐘呢，天殺的超級血清。Bucky看著他隨意地提起褲子連走路姿態都沒怎麼受影響的側影翻了個大大的白眼。

他對著Bucky的方向揮了揮那個該死的小玩意兒，接著順手將它收入了腰帶上的小囊中，同時抽起掛在大開的褲檔上方粗厚的皮腰帶。「我真有點想念你的聲音了。」

還沒來得及弄懂他話中的含義，Bucky便被甩上頰邊的一下給打得偏過了頭！

軍靴的蹬地聲來到近前，粗糙的觸感頂起了他一片狼籍的下巴。

「我說過了別太過頭的，夥計。我不能讓你冒出些不該有的念頭。」近乎溫柔的氣音噴上抽出肉紅色的頰邊，被頂起的臉頰對上了那雙透著幾絲冷酷的美麗藍眼睛。「給我發出點美妙的聲音吧！」


	3. Chapter 3

3.

「來和我們的小Bucky打個招呼吧～」Steve頗為滿意地看著自己的傑作。

 

金屬拘束具被調整到了一個令Bucky跪也不是站也不是的高度，囚室的那一頭被搬進了張木桌，桌子一角放了套嶄新的衣服－－當它們被一群沉默而無任何識別記號的人搬進來時Bucky不由得燃起了一絲希望。然而當Steve打開桌子中央的那個銀色手提箱時，他就知道自己高興的太早了一點。

 

所以現在他只能不安地半曲著身子，微微縮起身體徒勞地閃躲著Steve看向他腿間那個被花式綁了一通的部位－－那是和那套衣服一同被送進來的領帶，質料柔軟花紋雅緻，如果不是它被綁的位置令Bucky覺得很不妙的話，他甚至想開口稱讚一下Steve的品味有點兒長進了。

 

可惜，是的，Steve還是沒拿掉他的口枷。那件第一天就被扯爛的衣服也終於被Steve徹底地撕了下來，現在和一個電磁手銬一起掛在他的身後。

 

「我讓Natasha晚上再來見你了。」Steve伸手彈了彈那個軟垂在他腿間的器官，回身拿起桌上箱子裡的一支注射器抱住他的身子輕輕蹭著：「－－咱們先來學點規矩。」

 

說著Bucky只覺得脖子一陣輕微的刺痛，接著冰涼的藥液就被推入了體內。

 

你他媽給我打了什麼！Bucky瞪向眼前男人的目光卻被滑上眼瞼的舌頭生生打斷。

 

「放心－－是好東西。我先試用過的。」那條滑溜溜的舌頭順著他被射得一榻糊塗的頰邊滑進被口枷撐得大開的嘴裡，輕輕挑弄著他的舌尖。「嗯……這樣吻起來確實不是很方便……雖然舌頭會乖一點，我還是喜歡你軟軟的嘴唇。」

 

男人沙啞的嗓音混著一陣自下腹猛烈燒起的慾火鑽入了他的四肢百骸。

 

「唔……唔唔……！喔……」瞬間所有的碰觸都成了種酷刑。Steve閃動著一雙冰涼的藍眸微笑著漸漸退離開始下意識地主動扭著腰渴望碰觸的男人，只惡意地將手掌滑上被冷汗潤濕的胸膛，有意無意地玩弄著胸前未經碰觸就顫抖著立起的乳尖。

 

「你不怕痛的，我知道……而弄疼你到會讓你在乎的程度可真又有點捨不得，」Steve慢悠悠地看著棕髮男人的眼神一次次的在慾潮下渙散，卻又被陰莖上傳來的束縛刺痛拉回神智的模樣。在某個時間點後他伸手從手提箱中掏出了幾樣東西走入了Bucky模糊的視線。「所以這樣……算是一舉兩得？」

 

他刻意地將手中拿的東西在Bucky眼前晃了晃，滿意地收獲了男人驚恐地猛搖頭的表情。

 

「你喜歡它。」Steve決定。

 

他傾身抱住那具在被強迫挑起的慾潮中不斷打顫卻又不得釋放的身子，兩手握住那對雪白的臀峰，一邊大力地揉弄著一邊發出滿足的喘息。

 

「你好辣……Bucky……」他若有似無地讓壯實的胸膛輾過Bucky泛起紅潮的身前，啃咬著他髮絲下冰涼的耳殼，確保每一句下流的情話都清晰地鑽入男人的耳中：「我想把你按在牆上操你的小屁股……嗯……想把你按上那面玻璃……在對面放面鏡子讓你看著自己被我操到射得……射到再也蹭不出什麼到它上頭……」

 

兩根手指沾著團冰涼的什麼猛地侵入了Bucky體內，他渾身一抖，急喘著用頰側蹭著Steve靠過來的唇。

 

Bucky已經完全失去理智了，在口枷的束縛下他啞聲急喘，生澀地試著用下體磨蹭仍然只脫去了上衣的男人，卻在被束縛的劇痛中驚慌地徹回身子，撞上Steve顯然已經找到前列腺的手指尖兒再次重複著痛苦的循環。

 

「我還想把自己完全弄進你裡面……想想我『開拓』了你那麼久都還沒敢嚐試呢！也許……先讓這個打打底？」

 

Bucky眨著憋紅的雙眼，他已經無法理解Steve吹進自己耳中的任何詞句了。冷不丁一樣粗大帶著凸起的棒狀物就毫無前兆地頂入他被徹底擴張開的敏感肉穴！

 

大張著水霧矇矓的雙眼自喉嚨中溢出帶著哭音的尖叫，感受著那個棒子轉動在自己高熱的體內不緊不慢地來回抽插。

 

巨棒上的凸起一吋吋刮過敏感的腸壁，隨著藥物放大的劇烈快感燒灼著他的腦子。他猛地低頭鑽進Steve緊擁著自己的肩窩，使勁搖頭懇求地發出嗚嗚的哀嗚。但埋在體內的巨棒非但沒有抽出，反而一點一點地加快了抽插的速度。

 

「噓……噓……好孩子，你得撐過你的懲罰才行……」Steve安撫般的聲音飄過耳際，卻隱隱地帶著點笑意，沾著潤滑劑的纖長手指憐惜般地划過在劇烈掙扎下擦得紅朣破皮的頸部肌膚。「我答應讓Natasha探視你時會暫時把它拿下來，為此你得先完成你的懲罰，還有學明白如何當一個好士兵才行－－喔，」他稍稍拉開了二人的距離，扯住Bucky腦後的頭髮強迫他直視自己的眼睛：「或許－－」握著按摩棒的手短暫地停住，他等著眼前的男人目光恢復了一點兒在藥物影響下最大程度的清明：「是學明白當個專‧屬‧於‧你‧隊‧長‧的‧小‧婊‧子？」

 

隨著無可違抗的口吻吐出的單詞頻率，Bucky體內的按摩棒被一下一下使勁頂上了那個要命的腺體。

 

痛苦的尖叫自合不攏的唇間迸出，他的意識在瞥見眼前男人著迷目光的同時沉入一片黑色的世界……

 

 

 

 

再次醒來時，他發現那個令人羞恥的沙啞呻吟聲是來自自己的口中。

 

身後男人的撞擊力道在意識到他已經醒來時又向上提昇了一級。

 

「不專心的壞孩子。」Steve的聲音帶著明顯的不滿。

 

藥物的影響似乎已經從體內退去，然而隨著體內一陣陣傳來渾身酥麻的感覺令他驚恐地發現自己的身體已真正意義上地習慣了一切。

 

「Steve……你……該死……啊……」在罵遍了所有腦子裡還能破出慾潮外的髒話後，他才後知後覺地發現自己總算擺脫了那個可惡的口枷。

 

挺入的肉棒擦過了那個要命的點，他不由得發出一聲柔軟淫蕩的呻吟，陰莖抖動著又湧出一股前液。

 

Steve竟然也解開了纏上幾乎整根陰莖的領帶，甚至就他頸側傳來的柔軟觸感可以發現，自己現在是被解除了頸圈按在那張扶手椅墊上挨的操。

 

「你失去意識時叫得太美味，所以暫時沒試著操醒你。」Steve彷彿知道了他的疑惑，一邊挺動著腰枝一邊按著那個－－Bucky恨死了的－－小玩意，讓它投影出個幾乎等身的立體畫面在玻璃前方的一小片空地上。

 

幾乎撞到他鼻尖的畫面卻讓他瞬間羞憤欲死！

 

「嗯……啊啊……Ste……Steve……」

 

那個半透明的立體成像裡的男人顯然被操得很爽，綁在背後的雙手被男人握著，全身硬壓在眼前的玻璃上狠幹。玻璃一次一次地隨著男人頂入的動作發出「哐、哐」的危險顫動聲，而被操著的男人的陰莖－－Bucky死也不會承認那確實就是他自己－－蹭在光滑的玻璃上吐著濃稠的白液。

 

他注意到影像中的男人已經被脫去了全身的衣物，被猛力扯起的頭髮下方睫毛纖長的雙眼微微上翻著，一聲聲地溢出軟柔的呻吟。叫的還是身後那個帶著介於殘酷與深情之間笑容的男人的名字。

 

他從沒這麼看過自己性愛中的模樣－－好吧，就算他不想承認，眼前香豔畫面中的男主角確實長得和他是挺像的。也許沒他英俊。他的自尊心有氣無力的補充－－別提這還是和個男人，而自己是被進入的那一方。

 

這個認知讓他不知為何臉上火燒似地紅了起來。

 

這可是第一次呢，James.Bucanan.Barnes。他向自己苦笑。你個哪種反派都能撩的真漢子。

 

「你都不知道自己放下心防後能辣到什麼程度。」身後突然傳來男人的輕笑聲，抽插的動作忽地又猛烈了起來。「晚上探視結束後會給你回放個完整版。不過現在呢－－我要把握時間把最有趣的部份趁你醒了實現一下。」

 

男人口裡說著，抓穩了他的臀肉向兩側使勁掰開，那根大得恐怖的肉棒便就著已被操得柔軟的腸肉強勢地壓入了前所未有的深度。

 

「Fuck……啊……啊……Steve……混蛋……」恍忽中Bucky只覺得那個堅硬粗大的東西正不容拒絕地持續深入，在他有氣無力地扭動的體內一步步進逼。Steve邊發出舒適的咕噥邊伸手按住了他耐不住向後推拒的手腕，甚至使勁按低了他弓起的背脊以方便自己更深的插入，但直到他覺得那根東西會直直洞穿他的胃時身後的男人似乎仍沒有停下深入的跡象。

 

伴著Bucky混合低泣的急喘和耐不住的呻吟，Steve滿意地感覺到自己的雙球貼上了那兩團彈力十足的臀肉。一股強烈的快感自他被身下人完全吮入的陰莖上直衝腦髓，Steve倒抽著涼氣欣賞著自己被男人完全吞入體內的美景。

 

被撐得繃緊的穴口透著絲絲鮮紅，隨著兩人頻率不一的呼吸偶爾透出點兒嫩紅的軟肉。精液、帶點桃子味的潤滑液和汗水襯得Bucky優美的背後曲線閃動著誘人的光澤。他甚至有點後悔和Natasha約的時間有點兒太早了。

 

他壓下身，伏在Bucky疼得緊繃的背上輕吻著啞聲道：「我們終於完全結合在一起了呢！Bucky……」

 

而他懷中的男人已經什麼都回答不出來了。

 

「我要操死你……或許留一口氣讓Natasha見見她昔日恩師被釘在男人陰莖上時豔麗的模樣……」

 

他被翻過了身平放在地，陰莖短暫地後徹後再次深深地捅入。Steve彎下身咬住了他一側的乳尖，金燦燦的頭髮拱著他急促起伏的胸口。

 

「出去……嗚……」他試著在劇烈的震動和疼痛中吐出幾句不成聲的乞求，金屬手銬磕得他背脊生疼，射了太多次而過度敏感的軀體只能靠著殘餘不多的藥性獲得一瞬歡愉。他再次翻眼昏睡了過去。

 

＊＊＊

不知過了多久，他被一陣擦過頰邊的濕意再次弄醒。

 

「醒了？還能動嗎？伸伸腳看看？」

 

Steve那陣無比令人熟悉的溫和嗓音自不遠處傳來。

 

「Steve……」他本能地依言動了動手腳。

 

幾乎動彈不得的拘束感和渾身散架似的疼痛立刻讓他回復了清醒意識。

 

「很好，」看著他的臉色從剛醒時的矇朧柔軟一下變得僵硬，Steve滿意地伸過熱毛巾再次擦了擦Bucky通紅的眼角，確保那團待在上頭太久的精液已經完全被清理乾淨。「這套白襯衫還蠻襯你。」

 

已經穿戴整齊的美國隊長起身俯視著地上蜷縮著的男人，藍眼中綻出欣賞又愛戀的笑意。

 

「Natasha已經等了你一陣子……我現在讓她進來。」

 

 

＊　＊　＊

 

 

「James，」

他的眼前一片模糊，過了幾秒後斷片的腦神經才運作起來。他對著一臉憂色望向自己的昔日愛徒扯出一個俏皮的笑。

「Nat……」聲音滑出口時兩人都皺了皺眉：他的聲音沙啞得可怕。

Steve走前替他仔細打理過，所以他的身子看上去還算體面乾淨，可Steve沒費心去整理這一屋子的性愛痕跡，而他毫不懷疑像Natalia這麼傑出的學生會看不出來這間屋子裡－－她昔日導師、夥伴和現任摯友身上－－發生了什麼。

二人相對無言。

他試著用被困在身後的手肘撐著地面跪坐起來，Natalia就繃著嘴角看著他略顯不適地挪動著幾乎被綑成蝦的身體。她沒有上前幫手的打算：他只不過是被操了一頓而身心俱疲，不是斷了手腳，同理如果遭遇了這些的是她，他在這時上前幫手大概會被咬掉耳朵。

「其他人怎麼了？」他慎選著措辭，毫不懷疑Steve若沒有就站在雙面鏡後頭看著，也是坐在某個能清楚監視他們的地方。

「很好，」她聳了聳肩，正常得就像這是從前他帶著她坐在望得見紅場的某個樓頂閒聊訓練狀況的下午時間。「Steve幾乎煩瘋了Hill才把這監獄的控制權交給他，然後做了點手腳，外頭還保持著原來的樣子，但裡頭的人幾乎都換成了九頭蛇。沒幾個人察覺蹊蹺，但你知道我。」

James點點頭，他知道這是Steve允許的信息。這消息不算好但也不壞，至少表示他的朋友們應該都還在外頭活蹦亂跳的。

「那……找我有什麼事？」他對蹲下來替自己捊去頰邊散髮的Natalia輕聲道－－Steve這混蛋竟然還給他在腦後綁了個小糾糾：「我很好，妳得是為了別的事才來找我的。而且Steve也同意妳找我要做的事。」

穿著便裝的寡婦嘆著氣盤腿坐在男人面前。「有時我真覺得你和Steve倔得一模一樣－－對，我找你確實有事，而Rogers也的確同意這件事。」

她抬手輕撫著他的臉。「－－Kobik在哪？」

一陣輕微的電流透過她載著手套的手指抓住了James的注意力。它出現得毫無預兆、強度又全無威脅，帶著某種特異的節奏感－－而他立刻抓住了它們的意義。這是俄羅斯母親教給他們的東西之一、屬於Ｘ部門和紅房子的贈禮－－Steve所沒有參與到的他的人生的部份。

_『SGR是怎麼回事？是九頭蛇的哪一個頭動了他？』_

他抿了抿嘴唇，低頭洩出一聲笑。「要不是我離得妳這麼近又還記得妳的味道，還真要以為妳是Steve易容而成的了－－紅骷髏也把妳洗腦了嗎？」

在最後一句話出口時，他在光照的死角輕輕地瞇了瞇眼角。

Natalia臉上的肌肉連抽動都沒抽一下，但電流立刻又傳來了。

「James，你得瞭解，現在不能光是考慮Steve或Hill打算拿她怎麼辦，你的小隊搶了家超市補充補給，他們不久就能找到她的下落了。或許更糟的，他們會為了救你帶著Kobik殺進來－－」

_『這段我說的是真的，時間緊迫。』_

她低下頭，刻意靠在他耳邊說：「結局都相同，你把Kobik供出來，也許我能和Hill談點條件，若她答應放了你，Steve不一定肯為了你掀自己的身份。」

_『你得在那之前搞清楚紅骷髏是怎麼做到的。弄醒他。』_

他怔了怔－－這倒有一半不是演的－－Steve最近連操他的時候都綁著他的嘴，他還真懷疑自己要怎麼在缺了三寸不爛之舌時還能對Steve真情喊話。

Natalia放開了他的臉，將雙手撐在盤起的大腿上，微微挪了挪身子讓一邊的膝頭碰上他的膝尖。電流再次從接觸側傳了過來。

「考慮一下，James。」她低聲說著。「Steve肯讓我把這個訊息帶進來，表示他應該是默許了這個承諾。」

_『你對魔方的評估如何？』_

James塌下了肩膀，望紅髮的女士擺了個可憐兮兮的笑臉：「我恐怕沒法這麼快做決定。妳覺得Steve還肯放妳進來看我嗎？」

他暗暗將金屬手指挪向皮鞋跟，褲管遮擋的陰影下方，輕輕敲著回應。

_『基本聽我的話，說了不讓她使用力量，雖然偶爾還是會忍不住動手，但沒傷過人。』_

敲擊的震動順著硬質的鞋跟傳到脛骨再到膝頭，紅髮女特工的臉上難得露出了近似愛憐的情緒。

「就說你們倔起來一模一樣。你得快點，我可真怕Steve這是唯一心軟的一次。」

_『我會把你的訊息帶給Clint他們。保重。別忘了我的話。』_

她撐地坐起，臨要起身時忽地拉過James的衣領，將一雙紅唇貼上他蒼白的薄唇。

「給你製造個『談話』機會。」她貼著他的唇瓣說道，忍不住勾起了嘴角：「小心使用，他放我進來時眼珠子都快瞪出來了。」

兩人唇瓣分開時還帶出聲根本不該存在的響亮水聲－－當然是Natalia的功勞，該死的紅房子－－而James已經出了身冷汗。

 

妳這到底是幫我還是替我作死？他在內心吼叫著，卻又沒來由地對Natalia敢於拿他身陷窘境開玩笑這件事感到心中一陣輕鬆。

 

而這陣好心情只持續到五分鐘後Steve繃著張臉走進玻璃門外頭的小房間。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寡姐上線

4.

來了，談話機會？Natalia？去妳的。

看著那個金髮男人皺著好看的眉頭走過來時James已經把Natalia那從未謀面的雙親用他們的母語好好罵了一次。

 

他站定在棕髮男人前方一步的距離，抱著雙臂望向跪坐在地上的人。

他勾了勾下巴。「所以，你和Nat，吭？」

James聳了聳肩。反正都死到臨頭了，況且這混蛋還說過什麼晚上要把稍早他被操到失去意識的畫面回放給他看，說實話他一點不想看，所以只要能延緩或讓這混蛋忘掉這回事，他什麼都肯幹。「包準不是你現在想的那回事。咱們都對彼此沒興趣，雖然她的確是認得我大多數交往過的女孩兒啦……大概是覺得我的嘴最近可能太『辛苦』了點，所以想給它點獎勵什麼的。」他信口胡謅著，反正Natalia都能拿他的處境開玩笑了，他可是當事人，為什麼不行？

Steve只是看著他，眉頭越皺越深。

James暗暗吸了口氣。Steve似乎沒有再把他的嘴封起來的打算，他得把握一下－－天知道這能撐多久。

「嘿，Steve－－」話沒說完，金髮男人忽然蹲跪下來一把扯住了他腦後的長髮。

「覺得辛苦，吭？」男人沙啞強勢的音色在耳邊響起，隨著濕漉漉的觸感舔上頰邊，James在心中再次把愛徒的身世罵了個遍。「……你覺得我噁心嗎？」

這句出乎意料的問句弄得已經準備好再被狂風暴雨般操一頓的James一愣。「啥？」

迎接他的是一雙清澈含情的狗狗眼。

「……你覺得，」眼睛的主人雙手將他的長髮輕柔地捊到耳後，再次問道：「你覺得……和我做，很噁心嗎？」

這認真而帶著憂傷的表情狠狠地擊中了James，他慌亂地低下頭，試著找個不那麼尖銳的回答－－卻被褲扣被彈開的脆響生生抑住。

「不，你才不這麼覺得。」那雙認真而哀傷的藍眼中閃過一絲狠厲，男人抬手按下一直握在手心的小玩意上的一個鈕，一手伸入他西裝褲上被扯開的檔部惡意地捏了捏：「看看－－一個鐘頭前你才證明過。」

熟悉的哭喘聲隨著眼前亮起的影像刺入他的腦子，他驚恐地看著Steve肩後再次放起了他稍早被幹得放聲呻吟的身影。

影像中的男人在Steve握著的按摩棒上扭動著身子，載著口枷眼神渙散地高聲呻吟著－－他顯然已經大致失去意識了，只因不斷迫近高潮的刺激還被綑緊的陰莖硬拖著不得解放。

他看著影像中的Steve怎麼在他被操得渾身顫抖時扯掉了那根該死的領帶，套弄著他讓他在射得一塌糊塗後歪過頭徹底失去意識；而直到影像中的自己第三次被Steve前後夾擊著操到高潮、解下頸環抱下地面上用自己的陰莖代替了按摩棒的位置時，他才忽然意識到Steve不知何時出了趟房間又走了回來。

「Surprise～」男人按下暫停鍵，晃了晃他帶回來的小工具箱。

他沒再穿著美國隊長的制服了，但那身幾近全黑的服裝－－那圈血紅色的八爪圖案刺得他眼角生疼。

「Steve……你真的……」他怔怔地看著這個換了身制服後似乎也變了些氣質的摯友帶著一身略微張揚的狠戾神色走近，下意識地想往後退卻被立刻扼住了頸項。

「我不喜歡別人碰我的東西，」他像是賭氣似地將工具箱放到James叉開的雙腿間，拿出那個該死的小搖控，讓那個項環又來到了他的頸子兩邊。「不喜歡。尤其是我要操的東西。」他放手，項圈發出一聲清脆的「喀」聲，再次將James幾乎動彈不得地定在地上。

接著他慢條斯理地將小工具箱中的東西擺了一地。然後略略抬頭向James的檔部看了一眼，噴出聲笑。「看吧……我就說你不覺得噁心的。」

James這才發覺自己的生理反應－－他硬了，就在剛才看著那個回放著自己被操畫面的時候。雖不是硬得朝天，卻也不是能夠忽略不計的那個程度。

然後他沿著Steve的動作看見他最後從工具箱中拿出的那個小東西－－

「等等，」出口的語音中帶著明顯的顫抖：「夥計，你不會是想－－」

金髮的男人只是勾起一絲笑意便低下頭，在他來不及反應前陰莖便被含入一個濕熱天堂裡。

James幾乎是用光了全身的自制力才沒就這麼挺腰捅進那個一含住就首先給了他緊緊一吸的男人喉嚨深處。Rogers的口交並不只是單純的在撩起他的性趣，他的舌頭靈活地服務著他的陰莖，照顧著他慢慢充血發紅的圓鈍頭部，幾次舌尖還頂進了那個微張的小孔，弄得他渾身抖得快要跪不住。

這完全超過了他的想像－－是說Steve Rogers確實是從小開始就沒停過給他驚喜－－他預料了在Nat那一吻後他一定會挨操，或許還會被操出血來。但這個－－他沒想過這個被不知名原因洗歪了的摯友會願意為他做這個。

至少以他這幾週來表現出的、對操他和被他操的熱情來講，這種完全服務式的行為和他幾日來單方面的索取一點兒不對盤。

在一次幾乎把他的腦漿都吸出來的收緊後Steve緩緩地將他吐了出來，在頭部離開磨得鮮紅的唇邊時微微抿住雙唇抬頭向他一笑。

他差點就這麼射出來。

穿著黑衣的金髮男人跪直身子，側過頭與他接著吻。

「舒服嗎？」在換氣的縫隙中他輕喘著問他。

「你都，無法，想像……」James失神地嚐著他渡進自己口內的味道。Steve貼著他的唇角笑了，聲音溫柔得讓他產生兩人還在並肩作戰後的安全屋的錯覺。

然後他就感覺一樣冰涼的硬物緩緩地刺進了他被舔得微張的小孔。

望著近在咫尺的臉龐一瞬扭曲起來的金髮男人伸出舌頭輕輕舔過James疼得發紅的眼角，口中安撫著男人，雙手卻堅定地握著方才被自己舔得硬直的陰莖，將那根底部有個金屬小球的棒子一吋吋地壓入那個小孔中。

就在James清晰地感受到堅硬的金屬和著潤滑劑用慢得像是某種酷刑的速度深入身子深處的同時，眼前的湛藍眼眸也漸漸蒙上了一層情慾的水霧。

「那這樣呢？」Steve輕啃著James冰涼的耳垂，邊吐出沙啞得性感的嗓音。

「Steve……啊……他媽的你要是想操老子就過來，不要……不……」金屬棒突然開始上下輕輕移的異樣麻癢讓下意識地倚著Steve肩頭的James差點咬到舌頭，他無助地抵著男人堅實的肩頭急促而輕地喘著，直到某個瞬間Steve終於將那根棒子壓到深處，讓上頭附著的圈狀物套緊他的頭部頸端。

他欣慰地拍了拍James漲得通紅的臉以示鼓勵，接著拿起了另一個有點彎度的棒子緩緩擠上了厚厚一層潤滑劑。

他拎著那個棒子來到James身後，拍拍他的臀部後抽出一把戰鬥小刀。

「放鬆。」隨意的語調隨著一聲布料破裂的聲響傳來，James不必低頭都知道Steve直接用那把戰鬥小刀割開了他的褲子後部。那幾根帶著溫度的修長指頭玩弄了那個縮緊的小穴一陣後，帶著黏液的觸感就抵上來了。

他早已料到了會被弄一頓，但當那根沾著滑液的棒子壓入他體內時他還是慌亂地扭了會身子，牽得前方被插入的陰莖內部一陣抽痛。

Steve在一切停當後才盤腿坐在他的身邊，側過身子攬住他顫抖的腰枝在白襯衫包裹下的胸膛印下一吻，抬手再次按下影像的播放鈕：「好久沒和你一起看電影了呢。」

影像中被按在地上操起來的男人沒幾下就發出了甜膩的呻吟，而挺動腰枝的Steve帶著無庸置疑的深情俯下身輕吻他背脊的模樣令陷入疼痛快感折磨中的James一陣暈眩。

也許是今日連續的疲累令他鬆懈了神經，又或許是畫面中在自己失去意識後仍操著自己的Steve臉上的神情敲動了某一塊不曾有人企及的心磚，當身邊的惡魔按下了棒子上的按鈕並將它壓入、抵上那個令他瘋狂的點時，James尖叫出摯友名字的語氣令那個始終將雙眼釘在友人身上的男人勾起了一絲歪斜的笑意。

 

 

＊　＊　＊

 

 

他都不知道自己被情慾吞沒時的模樣有多性感。

Steve悠悠地想著，略微加重了手上的力道。Bucky的低聲呻吟拔高為帶著尖叫的哭音，和影像中被操成灘水的男人頻率幾乎一致地哭喘著。

太多了。他知道，但他的本能不知道。

 

他當然看得出那個吻只是個玩笑，他當然猜得出這對曾舞出多少完美任務組曲的師徒拍檔能被人聽見的話都只能信一半。

但他的本能才不在意這個，他的本能只叫著「嫉妒」。

嫉妒她在自己沒想通時占了那個位子、組成那些曾經，在他的Bucky 除了跟隨他永不退伍的選擇之外多出了「家」這個選項、和一套他不完全能破譯的溝通方式。

他不打算牽怒寡婦。理智上他敬佩她為Bucky 提供過一個家，何況她留在一個好位子，她「有用」。

Steve 低下頭，舔乾被前後夾擊不得解脫的男人冒出眼角的淚光，輕撫著蜜色汗濕的胸膛將那個短柄按摩棒末端的球狀物卡入那個不斷開闔的小口，讓大姆指摩挲著被金屬棒堵住的龜頭，偶爾刮擦一陣，欣賞他的求饒和掙扎。

「來，把我操射，」他啜著那根已經說不出一句麻溜句子的紅舌，將姆指指甲壓上通紅的鈍頭。「我就替你把它拔出來。否則，」

 

——這是他挑中的男孩，他當然有權教導他。

 

「你就帶一晚上吧……」

 

 

他沒有解開Bucky 的雙手，只將頸圈固定的位置調低，然後解開褲子叉開雙腿享用那根硬得通紅的肉棒。

 

他享受他在頭部被自己吞下時咬得死緊的紅唇，並讓視線及手指緩慢而確實地舔遍那排因為挺進而收緊的腹肌。

 

他欣喜地發現自己伸舌舔拭唇沿時男人冰藍色的瞳仁下意識地追著他的舌尖，並在對方回神後偏過頭去時直接舔吻起他的眼皮。

 

就像一條捕獲獵物的大蛇昂首吐信。

 

他扳過那張臉，扭腰將自己重重地釘上男人的陰莖，舔著那雙令人著迷的眼睛喘息道：「Fuck me……啊……harder……soldier……唔嗯……or I can do this all day……you already know it.」

 

 

冰藍色雙眸的男人已經快承受不住燒灼全身的高熱。

被插入尿道的金屬棒在身上男人的肆意馳騁間小幅度地滑動著讓他痛得幾乎軟掉，但身後緊緊卡在自己體內擾動著嫩肉的棒子又要命地抵在他敏感的腺體上一下下地隨著男人的動作擠壓。

他有種自己在操著自己兄弟也同時在被兄弟操著的錯覺，或許這就是這個曾是自己兄弟而同時是自家長官傢伙打的主意。James老實說不出哪種想法更糟點。

不，最糟的大概是Nat給的該死的「談話機會」沒了。他腦漿都要被操滾了最好還能想那些有的沒的。

他一張口除了「啊……Steve!」就只剩下「不要……Steve!」，其他的他分辨不出或不想分辨的全都見鬼去吧誰被強姦時還會在意那個。

靠，James突然察覺。除了「談話」外他被操滾的腦能子想出的有的沒的還真挺多的。

 

身上的男人顯然很享受他的肉棒和他的表情。

那雙天藍色的眼睛已經隔著被汗濕的襯衫舔遍他微透肉色的腹肌，現在上移的角度……不，別。James難堪地在頸圈的限制下艱難地挪開視線。

濕到近乎透明的襯衫根本擋不住微紅突起的乳尖。

他可控制不了那個，而幾天下來的經驗裡他知道Steve愛慘了玩弄它們。

男人傾斜的笑臉倒映在頸圈的金屬平面上。

「啊唔……不要……別夾……Steve……」

尖銳的痛感並同快感一齊自對方騎著自己又忽然收緊的部位傳來。Steve停下了馳騁，若有所思地望著被自己夾得猛力扭動著的腰枝，卻又在臀瓣間的握柄碰到地面時猛彈起身頂得他頭皮一陣發麻的男人掙扎著。

「哈……啊……沒處著力有點難過嗯？」金髮男穩住聲氣低聲道：「沒問題，我幫幫你。」

說著James 就感受到頸肩被拘束具向下拖扯，身子不由自主地躺倒，直到手肘撐住地面。

身上的男人滿意地欣賞著他被迫挺起的胸膛，伸手捊了把自己滴著汗水的金髮，回身捉住James露出褲管外的腳踝，斜倚上強壯的大腿肌肉：「繼續享受囉……哼……」

James 一下被夾得差點背過氣去，直到尿道中傳來的尖銳痛感再次將他拉了回來：「啊……Steve ……Steve ！求你……不……啊唔……痛……拔掉它……先拔掉它！」

「那是你的處罰啊……嗯……士兵，」那個男人就這麼帶著調皮的笑容不容轉圜地述說著命令，一邊扭動著腰部讓自己更深地吞吐著他的Bucky 被迫硬著的陰莖。「完成它……你可以的。」

在男人加速時他終於徹底濕了眼眶。

 

＊　＊　＊

 

滴－－滴－－

微弱的電子音鑽進已經意識模糊的棕髮男子耳中，他卻想不起來那到底是什麼樣的東西發出的聲響。

「嗨－－想念自由了嗎？」

這個聲音他倒是熟悉。但一整日的皮肉反射已經讓他對這把本來熟得像是自己心跳的聲音下意識地有些畏懼。

眼角的濕意被幾根溫暖的手指擦去，他偏頭蹭上去感受那個溫柔的觸摸，惹得男人輕笑。

 

接著尿道內一陣直竄心尖的痛感伴著快感噎得他直倒抽氣。

 

Steve帶著笑意握住那根終於被解放的陰莖滑動著，替他將憋了好一陣的庫存清乾淨。

他吻著那張無法對焦又眨巴著滑下幾滴淚水的紅撲撲臉蛋，憐愛地替他大致整理了衣服，降下頸圈的位置在地上躺好。

「明天再帶你去好好清理，現在我這兒有點事要處理……好好睡一下。」

 

他最後在那張已擋不住睡意的臉龐上啵了口，撐起身，像沒事似地出了隔間門。

走廊上除了原本的看守外，對向的陰影裡又多了一個人。

出了門的Steve臉上立刻不見了在隔間內的溫柔，看也不看地朝人淡淡吩咐道：「報告。」

那人閃出陰影，跟在Steve的後方快速地邊走邊道：「『寡婦』意料之內的跟丟了，但情報科那兒來了報告：他們已經鎖定了那兩位『雷霆』小隊在行踪暴露後的離去方向，將往那個地區進行地毯式搜索。」

「繼續追踪，有什麼情況第一時間通知我。注意點，我不認為Kobik如果發現了有人在跟踪她會太配合。雖然應該也不必擔心她會攻擊什麼的，但要是再消失一次就更麻煩了，她畢竟是宇宙魔方。」

「怎麼說？」

「Bucky大概是教她不能攻擊，他一直是溫柔的那個。不見得是個指令連貫的好領導，但能把身邊的人都整得服服貼貼的。」金髮男子低頭微笑了陣，「所以前次受到攻擊時她才選了帶著他們消失那麼遠……但這次如果她查覺有人在追踪她，會再消失去哪兒就難說了。況且－－」

沒說完口裡的話，Steve停在走廊盡頭的電梯門口，摁下向上的按鈕，身後那人抬頭望望正從一長排小圓燈右端緩緩向左明滅的小綠點，隨意地脫口一句：「況且如果她發現了冬兵人在這裡，也許一個小小的隔間就留不住他了－－？說真的，指揮官大人，我這能弄到點好藥，長效期的，正好恰恰會對他起效。面對個也許不會回應你熱情的婊子就該真把他變成個婊子。」

「經驗之談？」湛藍的眸子劃向嬉皮笑臉的男人時卻冷得不像在開玩笑。

電梯的門開了，男人停在門口望著他的上司踏入門中，金髮的男人卻在門要關上時一手扳住了門縫：「喔，對了，Rumlow，」黑底紅爪制服的男人目光中洩出一絲狠戾：「別再接近那間房，要報告就在我辦公室外頭等。」

「是－－」待門完全合攏，臉上滿是燒疤的男人才笑笑地聳肩答道：「我想我只是想念起照顧過的小貓咪了。醋勁大著的指揮官大人。」

 

電梯緩緩地上昇著，Steve回想今日一整天的經過和才聽完的報告內容，心卻緩緩地下沉。

已經一個多月了，他催熟了Bucky面對男人疼愛的軀體反應，卻無法在他望著自己的眼裡讀到自己所期待的東西。

－－當然。他提醒自己。Bucky要是個用肉體歡愉就能簡單打動的男人，早在布魯克林或哪個戰時停留的小村莊就該成為某個女人的丈夫了。

或者是寡婦的男人。Steve硬生生地握彎了電梯內扶手。

不行，控制點，雖然寡婦那一吻是個床上情趣的好理由，但再讓那個情緒把自己控制住就可笑透了。他狠狠地對自己說。

這是場長期抗戰。他得小心地打到最後。

 

電梯門開了，男人邊想著自己的心事邊打開自己的辦公室。

 

但Bucky不可能會愛上一個穿著九頭蛇制服的男人。

他心底有個聲音冷淡而篤定地響起。Steve停下腳步。

 

這麼一站就站了許久，男人眉間的皺紋彷彿就要生根在那張英俊的臉上。

直到一陣電子音自桌上的通訊器傳來。

「指揮官－－最高領袖來電。」

眉間的皺褶在聽見通知的瞬間一下鬆開，他想起了件事。

也許……

不論那時的話是不是正確的……而找到Kobik顯然已經指日可待了。

得先忍個幾天，但－－收益是可期的。

戰術大師的自信笑容再次爬上那張過了近百年卻仍舊年輕的臉蛋，他用手爬梳了下被方才的情事弄得凌亂的短髮，步向桌子時眼神掃過略顯凌亂的辦公室四角。

得讓人清理一下了呢，Bucky一向比自己愛整潔得多。

反正還有時間。

「接過來。」

 

＊　＊　＊

 

接連幾天Steve都沒再在那個隔間內出現。當James默算的日子累積到十以上時，他開始沉不住氣了。

他的守衛依然照著Steve在的日子送餐、定時帶他去後頭的附設浴室裡小解和清潔什麼的－－當然，全程都有電磁手銬、監視器和無數把電磁脈衝槍侍候著，反正他在被操到第三天起就沒怎麼在意過那群看守他的啞巴視奸他的身體了，在意也沒用不是嗎？

但Steve從沒離開過這麼久，而哪個讓他久去的可能性都令James捏一把冷汗：不管他是A)替九頭蛇幹活去了 B)替紅骷髏幹活去了 C)假裝還是美國隊長然後被揭穿了 D)受傷了E)死了－－看，哪個選項好了？何況這還有可能是個複選題。

說穿了他放不下他的哥們－－就算不知道是被紅骷髏用什麼鬼方法洗壞了或是見鬼的洗出真心了、滿腦子好像就是操他或被他操－－但，這可是Steve，而James會做的最後一件事就是看著他完蛋。

他開始試著套那些守衛們的話，換來的卻是一片沉默和被弄得超煩時落在他肩膀上的電棒－－有趣，他發現自己的三吋不爛之舌寶刀未老，而且顯然Steve關照過這群混帳他的臉打不得，而且口球和口枷似乎是Steve專屬的娛樂，所以他得以一再的試，直到肩背基本都被電棒燒過一輪－－他仍然好的很快，但好像還沒快過那些守衛們耐心消失的速度：別怪那些混帳不耐酸，莫忘記他那張嘴可是死侍都認證過的又毒又髒。

直到第十五天，當他邊用沒被鎖住的右臂擦著澡邊把腦子裡時下可以激人、酸人、惹惱人的句子用六國語言變著花樣說到其中一名守衛扣板機的手差點繃不住時，攔下他的另一個總算憋出了這半個月來他聽到的第一句話：「閉嘴吧，指揮官來不了。」

James一下就閉嘴了。原本帶著欠揍笑容的臉瞬間沒了表情。

來不了－－見鬼的怎麼回事？

「你他媽給我說清楚點。」他甩下毛巾，瞪著那個失言的守衛嘶聲道：「什麼叫來不了？他是受傷了還是怎麼的？」

守衛們靜默而帶著絲驚恐地互相張望著，其中一人沉著聲音低吼：「清潔時間結束，回牢裡去！」

說著伸手就要去扯他被電磁手銬鎖住的左臂，手指碰上前的煞那只覺眼前一花、膝蓋接著頭部兩處的劇痛就立刻奪去了他的意識。

James半扛著那個替自己挨了槍電磁脈衝的守衛反手抽過他的電棍，投向正側身準備開槍的另一名守衛腦袋－－當然是命中。他三步踏上去，看也不看地上的槍，只揮拳摜碎了奪下的另一支電棍，將尖利的破片頂上最靠近的第三名守衛頸邊，閃身躲到扛著和押著的兩具身體的掩護後方。

「我就再問一次：你們的指揮官，為什麼來不了？」破片壓進頸側的皮膚溢出點點血跡，那個被按著的守衛咕噥一陣，斷斷續續地道：「我、不知、道，權限不夠、只、知道、出事……」

哐，守衛的肢體軟倒下來，James抽起他的電磁脈衝槍一槍一個，沒幾秒浴室內外已經徹底靜了下來。

James覺得全身的血都冷了下來。

連階層不足的人都不被允許得知的理由－－他無法不往最壞的方向想去。

Steve……

是因為身份被揭露而和自己一樣身陷囹圄了嗎？還是更糟……

他無法思考了，混亂的腦中行動計劃和崩潰的理智同時瘋長著。

他得逃出去。

他得找到Steve。

他得證明Steve是被洗腦的。

Natasha能不能－－

該死的他還來不及喚醒－－

 

在第六個守衛的身上他終於找到了那個Steve曾拿來打開隔間玻璃的小玩意，他匆匆套上件長褲衝向門口，玻璃門卻在他還來不及按下任何鍵的時候向上昇起，眼前對上的是一管黑洞洞的槍口：不是只能讓人昏去的電磁脈衝，而是能奪人姓命、散著淡淡火藥味的真槍－－

 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

一排握著衝鋒槍的士兵中間，站著的是James原本下定決心要為之殺出一條血路的男人。

「Buck？怎麼，想出來透透氣啦？」男人臉上掛著沒演好的驚訝表情，伸手輕易地捏住James握在指間的小玩意。「虧我還特地給你帶了點傢俱來。」

「你……」指節傳來的劇痛讓James忍不住鬆了手，而他只是怔怔地望著轉而握住他整個手掌往內推的金髮男人。男人的另一手拖著張單人床墊和黑色行李袋，押著James回到隔間內望見一地狼籍後不禁皺了皺眉。「這可不是什麼好行為哪，Buck。」

「你……沒事？」James看著男人將床墊往隔間地上隨意一丟便順手指揮著跟進來的守衛們收拾善後，愣愣地一時搞不清楚到底發生了什麼事。

金髮的男人回過身來低頭望進James眼中，好一會，突然笑道：「在為我擔心嗎？或者……只是想我了？」

「誰……我當然擔心你！別轉移話題，」James扭著手腕使勁想將手抽回來卻被男人直接拖入懷中，只得不自在地邊往後退邊問著：「他們……他們說你出事了，你怎麼看起來好好的……」

「我出事？」Steve愣了陣，像是想起什麼似地低低笑了起來，伸手揉著James一頭還帶著水氣的亂髮：「啊－－是出事了沒錯，但出事的不是我，是Hydra。小差錯而已，處理了幾天，又不能讓人起疑嘛，所以在外頭待得久了點。」

Hydra……James不禁為之氣結。該死，要是他知道出事的是Hydra，早該趁Steve不在來個－－

Steve的大手忽地撫上James冰涼的面頰。

「你身上還濕著呢。」他低頭望了望，「剛才淘氣的有點過頭了是吧？臉上都是灰。走，回浴室去沖一沖。」

聽見這句話原本還可惜著的James白眼都快翻到後腦勺去了。「Fuck，去，別裝了，都不知道你還有這種性趣。」

「啥？什麼？」Steve望著他的藍眼睛亮得一派天真無邪。「你想來個浴室play嗎？好啊，難得你有興趣。」

James提膝一頂就想往後跑，然而膝蓋卻撞在了金髮男人側過的小腿上，右手被順勢一起扭到了身後。「你夠了！我還白替你擔心，啊－－」

舌尖滑過傷口的刺痛讓James一下截斷了還沒完的話，Steve突然沉默地摟住James還在拚命亂扭的腰，低頭細細地舔吻過他肩頭那一片片被電棒灼出的傷口。

刺麻的感覺弄得James陣陣抽氣，想試著往前逃走，腰卻被身後的男人摟得更緊。「－－Steve？」

男人仍然沉默著，盯視的目光倒是害得James渾身不自在地僵住了身子。好一陣，男人才忽然再次動手直接將James扛入了浴室裡。「真的得好好洗洗才行。」

 

 

碰撞聲，接著是水聲。

Winter不時傳來的驚呼怒罵和指揮官低沉的笑語不久便轉為沉默和不時拔高的喘息。Rumlow指揮著跟進來的士兵們將昏倒的守衛拖走、一地的雜物清理乾淨後揮了揮手讓他們先離開房間。

他走到浴室門口，正好看見曾經的美國隊長背著門口將某樣東西塞入被半吊在花灑下的冬兵臀間，挑挑眉咳了聲朗聲道：「報告，清潔已經完成了，還有事要吩咐嗎？」

聽見他的聲音，剛給熱水淋了一臉的冬日戰士渾身一震，緩緩地回過頭來望向Rumlow的方向。「Rumlow……嗯！」

還沒說完的話一下便被金髮男人捅入抽插著的手指噎在喉頭，還穿著美國隊長制服的男人向前站了一步，將棕髮男人劇烈顫抖起來的裸體完全擋在結實高大的身體後，回過頭冷冷地道：「沒有了。替我回辦公室看著，領袖有交代的話用通訊器叫我一聲。現在，滾。」

「好好好。不打擾用餐了。」Rumlow最後望了眼給扳著臉還試著向他望的前兵器，給了他個歡脫的假笑，走出隔間。

 

 

熱水澆得他眼前視線模糊。James用力地眨了眨眼。

Rumlow黑色的身影不知何時看不見了，他才順從地放鬆頸部肌肉，讓身後正用兩根指頭按在臀瓣間跳蛋被塞入位置上的摯友用力扳過他的臉來索吻。

「又一個朋友，嗯？」

「才不是……啊……」跳蛋隨著Steve手指的刻意按柔引導緩緩頂上了那個好地方。震動帶來的酸麻感被流過全身的熱水漸漸放大。

拉鍊與布料磨擦的聲音過後Steve從背後貼了上來，那根大得嚇人的肉棒輕輕地穿過了James隱忍著不肯夾緊的大腿縫隙，帶著高熱刮擦他漸漸圓漲起來的雙球。

「十五天沒見……想我了嗎？」男人暗啞的嗓音吹著他的耳殼，手指隨性地彈弄著他充血的分身。他低頭儘量在水幕下製造出點空間猛吸了一口氣，抿著嘴不肯回答他。

男人也並不躁進，就停在那享受起緊貼著他輕輕磨蹭的感覺。

「我想你了。」好一陣，才聽見他嘆息道。接著又是無聲，整間水蒸氣籠罩的小浴室中只能聽見水流灑落和束縛著James雙手的皮帶刮擦過花灑金屬管道的聲音。細密的吻一下下地流連在被熱水燙得痛成一大片的傷口上。

無法完全著地的趾尖漸漸失去力量，James下意識地夾緊腿部肌肉發力，卻被忽然存在感倍增的跳蛋弄得差點軟了腰。

Steve卻在這時惡質地退後放開抱著他的雙手，他只得用額頭抵住牆壁，小心地挪著步子。

眼見James的掙扎愈來愈不從容，Steve卻只是靠在對側的牆上抱胸欣賞著被強迫拉伸的雙臂牽動的美麗背部曲線，然後對著那片燙紅的傷處皺眉：「離開的這幾天我好好想過，也許之前是都把你餵得太飽了。」

「嗯……呃……？」

「或許，之後要不要餵你，我能問問你的意見？」

「你……Steve……」

「嘿，」溫暖的大手一下翻過棕髮男人的身子，Steve望著James已經蹭著瓷磚抬起頭來的分身揚起笑意。「－－想念我的陰莖了嗎？」

「你……操你的休想……」被熱水淋得呼吸不暢的男人此刻渾身通紅，在跳蛋和熱水的雙重刺激下散發著某種淫靡的豔麗感，那張還不乾不淨的紅唇被咬得像快滴出血來，仍然不斷落下的熱水順著濕透的長髮流過鎖骨、滑下飽滿的胸膛、再一路隱入肌理分明的腹肌與下方的深色叢林間。

Steve瞇了瞇眼。

他還穿著整齊，只鬆了褲鍊，整個人靠在牆上放鬆愜意地望著眼前美景。只有賁起勃發直指小腹的陰莖暗示著他高昂的情緒。

「嘿，說嘛……要我餵餵你嗎？」

男人惡魔般蠱惑人的溫緩嗓音迴盪在水聲淅瀝瀝的小浴室裡，一隻大手突破水幕用指甲輕撫圓漲的乳珠。快感徹底掌控住他的身體，James不甘心地在心裡承認自己曾被徹底開拓過又歇了好一陣的身體確實在期待……

不，不。

他用力甩了甩頭，濺出大片水花。

他才不想念被這人操的感覺。他確實掛念著他的朋友，但要想讓身體爽一爽，他堅持其實只要鬆了他的右手就足夠！

刮擦仍然持續。內外一起被刺激的感覺快速地蠶食著他的理智。

……呃，好吧。他放棄地想著。如果真有必要，左手也可以……

「你……唔……你去了哪裡……」在呻吟快要衝口而出前，James硬是擠出句算得上還有點理智的問句。

他倒沒想到Steve真的回答了：「Hydra策動齊塔瑞人發動了次進攻，我被招去對抗－－當然是做做樣子啦！但大軍卻被個有感知能力的異人團滅－－首領氣得要死，罵我留了太多破綻。不得已，我只好去暗中做掉了某個知道我身份的小朋友暫時安撫他。」

說到這，金髮的男人抬頭對上棕髮男人因為震驚而圓睜的眼睛：「他一直試圖成為第二個你，Bucky。蠻感人，但－－那是我沒法容忍的事情。」

「Steve……你真的……」望著眼前陌生得令人心寒的摯友，James倒真的找回了大半理智。

他還是慢了一步。James在腦中自責地大吼著。他從沒有懷疑過自己必定能讓友人回復原樣，但－－他已經給自己沾上了一身汙穢，就因為自己的無能為力－－

該怎麼做？前冬兵緊攢住體內騷癢下不時斷片的理智，努力地思考著。快想啊James，快－－

男人揉了揉自己一頭金髮，有點煩躁地站直身體：「啊！又想到工作的煩心事了。別別別，讓我抒壓一下。」

他直直地走出了浴室，正當James奇怪他究竟要做什麼的時候，那傢伙就拎了個看起來很不妙的東西吹著口哨走進來了。

「喂……Steve，別開玩笑了！」James試著往後縮，但渾身慾火中燒又幾無拖力點，他只能眼睜睜地看著Steve拿著那根長有一公尺、連著幾條長短不一銬環的粗金屬棍走了上來。

「你應該也跪煩了嘛，過會兒再到床上去做好了。」金髮惡魔柔聲說著，靠上前整個人貼上那具又濕又熱的結實軀體。

兩人火熱的陰莖緊緊撞在一塊，激得James張開嘴差點兒便叫出聲來。才咽下這聲，男人忽地攢住他肉棒大力套弄的手直接讓那聲咽到一半的呻吟化成成串誘人的粗喘！

「來……Buck……先為我射一次。」Steve溫暖中帶著強硬的語聲直直鑽入他的耳殼，在掙扎中不斷摩擦的堅實胸肌讓他覺得腦子熱得快要融化。

而Steve沒有放過他，就在他的粗喘化為柔軟的哭腔時，一雙大手來到他的身後，中指抵著跳蛋正猛烈顫動的位置大力揉捏起他圓翹的臀丘來。

「啊……Steve……別按……住手……啊……啊啊……！」

他幾乎是蹭在男人的懷裡射了他一身。

高潮的恍惚中James感覺到左邊的膝彎被人溫柔地抬了起來，意識到對方的意圖時高潮後的身體卻完全無力掙扎了。

Steve半抬著懷中愛人小幅度蠕動的身子將那雙線條優美的長腿分開成Ｍ字型，固定在金屬棒的兩側，再將它們彎向他的身前，把兩條長鍊子連接的皮帶小心地繫在不停搖動躲避的頸子上。

全身的重量全都落在綑緊雙手的皮帶產生了難以想像的劇痛，而就在James胡亂揮著爪子試圖抓住繃緊的皮帶間隙時，整個身子已經被重新回到身後的金髮男人摟了起來。

「放心，Bucky。」男人的嗓音像蠱惑又像承諾，但不管哪一種都和手上握緊自己大腿時的強硬態度是那麼的矛盾。

「我不會鬆手的－－再一次。」

 

＊　＊　＊

 

Steve一手抱扶住James的會陰及後臀持續頂弄，另一手拎著還噴灑著熱水的花灑輕抵住James被含得通紅的乳珠下側畫著圓。懷中的軀體不由得又試著扭身逃開，卻被固定住就著最讓他發狂的角度讓水柱沖掃而過。

半個月不見，Steve這次做得很慢，很深。

他慵懶地挑逗著他的愛人兼摯友、和他有一搭沒一搭的聊著自己的心情和想法－－他不擔心Bucky逃走。知道了自己開始以Hydra的名義做事，Bucky就算還背著山大的通緝令也還是會來到他面前－－即使他回來的目的令他沒來由地感到不快。

他得讓Bucky早點習慣自己的身體才行。想到這，他忍不住掌心使力「噗嗤」一聲將自己整根插到了底。

「噓－－放輕鬆，放輕鬆……」他俯在男人痛得渾身僵硬的頸子後方啃咬著說著安撫的話。

好一陣，男人才吐出憋在胸口的氣來，再次恢復微顯急促的低喘頻率。

Steve將陰莖抽出來了點，在淺處搔刮著讓他回回氣。在掩人耳目的這幾天裡他花了些時間獨處思考：是，他承認自己當初決定就在牢裡那麼要了Bucky是過份衝動了，事後他為了把Bucky從官方的監視裡藏住，囑咐轄下的九頭蛇裡應外合地悄悄解放了這座神盾監獄，結果冬兵又回到九頭蛇手上的傳聞在黑道裡四處流竄，還引來了寡婦和鷹眼，可說是為了一時衝動惹了不少麻煩；不，他不後悔，反正寡婦在發現這個蛇頭是他之後緩下了救援行動，他反而可以在寡婦的保密協肋下把這兒當成個據點佈集資源。

當然，也能享受一陣子回到家就能操人（或者被人操）的日子。

他用著緩慢而悠閒的速度讓陰莖慢慢地捅入Bucky腸道的深處，享受一陣他疼痛的嘶嘶聲和緊縮後，再慢慢地抽到穴口。被金屬長棒限制大開的大腿在他的臂彎下僵住又放鬆，他能感覺到掌根處Bucky的陰莖變得愈來愈精神。

 

「Steve……啊……求你……」

在被終於用盡了耐心的金髮男人頂到牆上時James才終於開口乞求。

「嗯……！求我？求我什麼……」

身後的惡魔一手扯掉了綑住他雙手的皮帶，身子下墜的重量將他整個人倏地完全釘上了那根大得嚇人的兇器，壓出他喉間的一聲驚喘。

他在穿透脊柱的穌麻感中努力地找回自己的語言：「啊……啊……Steve……求你想一想……你說……你說過你的母親曾參加過九頭蛇的濟貧組織……啊……這些記憶是不對的……啊……我們……我們是從小一起長大的夥伴啊，如果九頭蛇真的參與了你的過去……嗯！我、我怎麼可能到現在才知道呢……啊！該死……你這……他媽的別磨了……」

「閉嘴，別逼我再給你套上口枷。」Steve勾唇笑著聳了下腰，俯下身讓陰莖又往內頂進了一點兒。「如果待這兒待煩了，別擔心－－不久咱們就能出去透透氣了。我給你準備了個好房間，有台電視，Kobik被找到時第一時間你就會看見她的。」手中的花灑貼緊了讓熱水沖過老友漲得圓圓的乳珠，他彷彿一個馴獸師滿意地檢視著被自己馴養溫順的猛獸，看著老友揮著被慾望弄得綿軟的雙手慌亂地試圖撥開他握著花灑的手、卻被操得只能仰起頭側貼在牆上任熱水和那條吊著他雙腿的金屬鍊子擦過他的鎖骨與乳頭，無助地從喉嚨中哼出沙啞的呻吟－－James的身體已經記住了他主人所有的指令，只要一點點暗示便會展示出令他慾火焚身的可口動靜，除了那張死硬的吻起來棒極的小嘴。

沒關係。他悠悠地想，甩下花灑扯過Bucky的右臂摟住自己頸項，舔他胸側濕透圓漲的尖端。他喜歡他頂撞自己，不這樣就不像他的Bucky了，反正不管他嘴再髒都會在被操得舒服時發出好聽的哭音，看他罵著又無力反抗的模樣能讓他再硬無數次。

他在男人摟緊了他哭叫著射到牆上後抱他回到了隔間中，在牆角的墊子上抽出行李裡的大毛巾把只能躺在那兒喘息的男人從頭到腳擦了一遍。

然後他扯著Bucky的頭髮、握住那根鐵棍折起他的身子，緊緊盯著摯友哭紅的冰藍色大眼睛將那根還沒釋放過的粗紅肉棒在他眼前一吋吋地壓進了他的小穴裡。

「看著……看著我，Bucky……」他加了點力道定住那顆使勁猛搖的頭顱，握過Bucky的左臂抓住那截卡在他雙腿間的棍子。「如果我要讓你離開這個玻璃隔間，你得讓我相信你會乖乖的，嗯？」

他望著那雙冰藍的眼睛在聽見這句話時漸漸抽回的神智，緩緩開始了新一輪的抽插：「是的……我們是朋友，我會讓你分享我的行動及一切。在此之前……」一記有力的頂弄後Steve湊上前來吻去那聲被噎到的抽泣，輕輕拍了拍他幾乎握彎了那截金屬棒的左臂。「抓穩它，但別打歪主意……你會為此瘋狂的……你已經在享受這個了，不是嗎？」

 

男人確實遵照他的紛咐、乖乖地執行了他的命令。

他將眼前冷靜下來的男人再次點燃後滿意地看著他在交媾的全程裡握緊了卻沒握斷那根羞恥地橫在他雙腿間的金屬棒。在他高潮時Bucky扯碎了包在那個床墊上的可憐床包、他們同握在金屬棒上的雙手緊緊相握。

Bucky抱住他壓倒在他身上的軀體讓他深深地射進了自己體內。

然後他們接了第一次沒扯住哪個人頭髮的深吻。

他確實有個計劃，關於他們的未來。當然他沒打算每次想操他時都得下來這個暗無天日的地牢，更沒打算對他用那些Rumlow建議過的、會讓他成半個廢人而只能黏著他乞求他的陰莖的藥。一點兒藥是情趣，多了就無趣了。

他甚至不打算給他的科學團隊機會去擺弄那根金屬臂。拆了它或改造得沒那麼具攻擊性都讓他覺得自己在破壞真實的Bucky在自己心目中的形象。

更何況那根鐵臂可是他永遠都屬於九頭蛇的證明：也許，哪天也會等於屬於「他」的證明。

……也許一兩次？哪天他的Bucky又淘氣了時，或當他想玩點對老人家心臟不好的刺激遊戲的時候？

他的夢想是兩人能像舊日那樣並肩前行，而Bucky會心甘情願地跪在他的身前為他張開那雙紅潤的嘴唇，或在他願意時將他抵在某個平面上操得他能夠忘記所有的破事。

但他不會輕易躁進。他讓舌頭離開了那兩片殷紅的唇瓣，驚喜地感受著身下男人的胸膛微微追向他、繼而又想起了什麼似地後徹。雙手一路沿著緊實優美的身體軀線上滑、滑過他的腋下、滑上繃緊的臂肌。

 

那雙冰藍色的眼眸在他滑身鑽入金屬棍下方時就陷入迷離，當他扛起那根棍子吞吐著他的陰莖時口唇間的抽泣一下轉成甜美的急喘。

他給了他一次漫長又挑戰極限的深喉服務，然後從金屬棍下方再次潛身向上吻上微張的紅唇、套弄著他享受男人忘情的回應，毫不在乎啃咬交纏時捲入了幾縷深棕色的髮絲。

他要這具身體的主人無論主觀意願如何都離不開他，不管前面或後面的快樂都無法自別人身上攫取。

至於他恨著Hydra？

無所謂。金髮男人主動停下了兩條舌頭的纏膩遊戲，將它深深頂入棕髮男人呼吸不暢的咽喉深處。

We are friend，在男人因窒息反射性地絞緊動作中，他猛地沉下身子將自己第三次完全挺入對方體內－－

WE KNOW EACH OTHER.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

「要見你一面還真不容易，你都不知道我預約了多久。」

當Rumlow帶著那張欠揍的笑臉出現在隔間外時，James數週來第一次翻了個帶著輕鬆意味的白眼。

「啊哈，我就是那麼多人愛。說說預約表寫了多長？」他倒在那張床墊上有氣無力地說。Steve半個月沒見的「見面禮」就是整整一晚上，好在那混帳東西在春風滿面意氣風發地走出隔間前給他做了清潔，還從包裡抽了條褲子給他，他也就不奢望多拿到一件上衣了。

「Steve、Steve、Steve、Steve、Steve。」Rumlow將他的塑膠餐盒和水放在床墊上，大辣辣地挨著他坐下來，扯開封膜撈起塊牛肉吃了。

「嘿！別連我的早餐都搶！」James抱怨著從床上坐起身。Steve這回操完他後沒再把他扣回那個該死的金屬項圈裡，只趁著他沒法掙扎時又把他的手鎖回了身後。

Rumlow白了他一眼又撈走一塊。「小氣，以前出任務我把補給讓給你那無底洞胃多少次？就為了兩塊牛肉。」

「我願意為了Steve出生入死，牛肉的地位偶爾和他上上下下啦。」

「讓他聽到這句他會再操死你一次的，管著點嘴。」

James又翻了次白眼。「說到Steve。」

Rumlow終於心甘情願地撈起一口濃湯塞進湊過來的嘴裡。

「你知道你的小情人看著監視器的吧？」他漫不經心地說著，又撈起一口湯聞了聞。

James彎身過去搶著吃了，邊嚼著邊瞪他：「他不是我的小情人。而且他讓你來了。」

Rumlow點頭。「讓了，可原因是原本那批在這站崗的暫時都不能或不敢來。你人緣太差。」

「他們被我帥得無法逼視，怪不得我。」Bucky又含過一口湯，嬉皮笑臉地歪著嘴笑。

「……你知道自己現在滿身的吻痕和牙印吧？」Rumlow挑著眉讓視線在他的胸口掃著。「要我提醒你眼睛也還紅著嗎？」

「我被我的榮譽戰跡深深感動了。」

「厚臉皮程度也和從前一樣，好懷念啊－－總歸一句：你開心就好。」

＊＊＊

當Rumlow拎著個連湯汁都被舔得乾乾淨淨的飯盒走出隔間時，完全不意外那個穿著個八爪魚制服的男人就站在另一頭。

「我都沒法和您競爭對制服的熱愛度，指揮－－」

「他和你說了什麼？」Steve冷著臉打斷了男人故作輕鬆的挖苦。

Rumlow抬頭瞥了瞥一條走廊就有八個的監視器[1]。他都不覺得自己加入的組織在Steve來之前有這麼變態。「我以為您聽著？」

「別和我打馬虎眼。」Steve沉聲走了上來，半個頭的身高差讓他將對方的整個人都罩在陰影裡。

Rumlow抬手做了個投降的手勢。「好……就開個玩笑嘛。」接著他正色抬眼望進了那雙湛藍的眼睛裡。「他讓我告訴他搜尋Kobik的情況如何。」

Steve臉上的表情放鬆了一點點。「你告訴他了？」

「說了，照您吩咐的。按著他之前溜出家門小隊員的足跡地毯式搜索中，三個禮拜前的情報。」

Steve點點頭，又疑惑地挪過隻眼瞧他。「他信你？」

「我看沒全信。」他可還知道怎麼避開這個醋勁大著的純情老冰棒鋪了滿地沒蓋偽裝的地雷。「不過他沒什麼選擇。」他添了句。

這回Steve才像是真的服了。「好。現在算是關鍵期，等那邊事情一完告訴他也沒所謂了。那麼就按照原先預定的，去準備一下。」

 

＊＊＊

 

Rumlow心情有點複雜地望著眼前窗明几淨就一張床特別大的房間－－他們現任指揮官的房間，然後將那袋他翻了遍後只能以一聲口哨作結的大行李包踢到了床下。

希望他們指揮官真知道自己在做什麼啊……他回想著剛剛看見的、Soldier那一身吻痕、咬痕和觸目驚心的瘀痕。

事實上他自己也有點不知道自己在做什麼。

更不懂Soldier在說些什麼。

當Soldier那張嚼著肉湯的嘴用唇語向他說話時他基本上毫不吃驚，但那內容倒是真嚇了他一跳。『你不喜歡Steve。』

Rumlow低頭攪著那盒濃湯，扯嘴笑著回道：『我又不想讓他操。』

看著Soldier忍著不翻白眼的樣子真是值了。

『我這輩子都看不爽他。沒錯。』他終於認真的回了一句。

『紅骷髏不知道我在這。不然他早就自己來逼我說出魔方下落了。』Soldier又丟了顆炸彈過來。Rumlow眨眨眼爽快地承認了。

『這個也沒錯。你老相好沒上報，我得說自己也有點功勞。』Rumlow又偷了他一塊肉。承認了這點，他覺得自己值得加個菜。

『那你幹嘛不趁機用這事扯他後腿？就讓他壓在你頭上不憋屈？』

『嘿，兄弟，我好歹還認和自己出生入死過的夥伴的好嗎？拿到魔方，領袖才不會讓他留你。我和他那點搶功勞結下的樑子不必搭上你的姓命也能了結。』看見他又要伸手撈牛肉，Soldier湊過頭去狠狠吸了一大口濃湯，腮幫子鼓鼓的樣子讓Rumlow想起他第一次玩笑似地掰下自己巧克力一角遞給他的那天－－資產舔乾淨手指後直接搶了他整排巧克力全塞進了嘴裡。

他的眉頭跳了下。哪像你，養不熟的臭野貓。

Soldier看著他若有所思地花了很長的時間嚼著那口湯－－他也的確是需要花很長的時間嚼沒錯，否則Rumlow還想不出來就算是冬兵，要怎麼能邊含著那堆馬鈴薯塊胡蘿蔔塊發唇語還不噎死。

然後他好不容易吞下那口湯的下一句話就嚇得他一跳：『替我帶個話給寡婦或鷹眼，要他們別找法子救我了。我保證把Steve從你頭上弄開。』

「慢著點吃，不搶你的。」Rumlow開口說道。他覺得要是再不出聲Steve就得衝進來了，而且他的確需要點時間思考。

『－－如果我能找到個不被他們射死或被你老相好揍死的方法的話。還得他們肯信我才行。』

Soldier在張嘴含下他送上嘴邊的湯匙時挑著嘴角回答了。「盒子豎直點，我舌頭沒長到能搆著底下那塊渣渣。」

Rumlow煩躁地把剩點湯液和肉渣的飯盒往他鼻尖貼了過去：「給你全給你！乾脆舔乾淨算了省得沖。」

Soldier真的依言把整個盒子舔得一乾二淨。

 

算了，Rumlow再次按著Steve的表格檢查過這個沒有窗的房間後，聳聳肩想著。老冰棒們的情趣，果然自己太年輕還是不要想太多的好。

他按開耳邊的通訊器。

「指揮官大人－－房間已經確認了。」

「好，」另一頭，他的制服控指揮官上司站在隔門的門口讓紅舌輕輕劃過了嘴唇。「標準加強押送隊八人，包括你，來接他過去吧！」

 

＊　＊　＊

 

對於自己半天不到就又出現在牢門口，James的反應是整個人往後三個扭動就退到了最角落－－手被綁著還能挪動得如此迅速，Steve感到又驕傲又受傷。真不愧是我的Bucky，可你非要離那麼遠嗎？

「不是來操你的。」Steve無奈地走上前去，揮手讓押送隊員們圍到他四周。「說過要帶你離開這個隔間，我對你不會食言的，兄弟。」

「兄弟？我都要不認識這個詞了。」聽了Steve的來意，James繃緊的肩膀算是鬆了下來，聽話地讓押送隊給他的手銬上掛了條牽鍊，交到Steve手上。「咱們去哪？你老闆終於問你最近殆職到哪去了？」

Steve將他扯過來在頰邊印了一吻：「我從不殆職，你知道。」

James得拚命忍著才能讓Steve吻著吻著又舔上他的臉頰時別動彈－－七名帶著面罩鋼盔的押送隊員就這麼面無表情地看著他們司令把前任冬兵像顆巨型糖果一樣又親又舔，直到Rumlow從門口探進頭來：「司令，沒事吧－－喔！不，沒事，你們繼續。」

James一撞上Rumlow的眼神，身子忍不住小幅度地扭了一下。Steve瞧在眼裡，眼裡忽閃過幾許疑惑，卻默不作聲地放開了Bucky的身子向押送隊點了點頭：「好，移動。」

走廊裡暗得幾乎伸手不見五指。

James當初是被電暈了拖進的牢房，此時走出來才算真正見到這兒到底是個什麼模樣。

「你們還真是把我關在了個好地方……」他漫不經心地說著，眼睛卻暗暗留意著四周的景色。

光線太暗看不清楚，但他肯定通道上目光所及處有至少八台監視器和三道關卡。他們出了門就右轉，但左手邊應該－－

後腰忽地貼上來一根不老實的手指。

「眼睛不要亂看，Buck，」Steve那把帶點兒笑意的嗓音又在往他耳邊吹氣：「不然我就在這兒把你剝光了按到牆上幹，讓他們圍觀。」

James脊背一陣電流隨著那陣話音和往下滑上他褲腰的手指直竄上腦子：基於之前好幾次Steve都上過他後提起褲子轉身就讓那群守衛們進來工作，把個渾身精液味、制服像塊破抹布似地啥也擋不到的他留在那兒，他知道後頭的金髮混蛋完全就可能做出這件事來。

他只好假意翻了翻白眼堵氣地喃喃唸著。「不看就不看，可你知道的，老習慣，我哪可能不想著逃走……」

走在前方的Rumlow側過身來瞥了他一眼，又像是想起什麼似地快速轉了回去。

笨蛋，這個當口看個鬼。James盯著那個黑髮男人的背盯得眼珠都快瞪出來了，腦裡抓狂地罵著。

Steve注意到了，嘴角一揚，卻什麼都沒說。

走廊的盡頭是一座電梯。

James又忍不住想翻白眼了。當然是座電梯。神盾局的那群傻蛋就從來沒想過把人關在地下海裡或宇宙某顆星球之外的創意似的。

既然是電梯，那就是地下了。

十個壯漢一起擠在原本其實還算寬敞的電梯中也究竟是擠了點，舉著電擊槍的押送隊像是排練過似地讓Steve牽著他往最裡頭靠，四人流暢地收槍貼壁站著緊盯著他，而Rumlow外的另三人則將電擊槍換成了麻醉注射器。

Steve靠在內側鏡壁的扶手上哼著歌－－靠，還是那首見鬼的身披星條旗的男人，James都不知道他是用什麼心情在哼這首之前代表著他的勇氣與忠誠的歌的－－當Steve百無聊賴地扳過他的身子又蹭過來時，他沒忍住側頭瞥了眼電梯口那排按鈕。

他們的目的地竟然是地面層－－

「我說過了，」那隻他熟得不得了的手就這麼滑過他還光著的腹側伸向他的屁股。「不準亂看。」男人的嗓音從他頭頂傳來，熱熱的氣息就吹在他的髮旋上。

這個混帳在明目張膽地揉他的臀部！就在包含Rumlow在內的八個人的盯視之下！

「Steve……你，你瘋了嗎……」James低吼著試圖躲開他揉著揉著就探進自己褲腰裡的手，卻被一使力整個摟進了懷裡。Steve索性連另一隻手也伸了過去，隔著褲子揉著彈性十足的臀肉。「你就不能再等等－－」

像是在回應他的問句似的，Steve反手就拍下了電梯的緊急暫停鈕。

Rumlow挑眉將眼睛向下瞥去，又禮貌地轉了開來。

「全隊側身警戒，」Steve帶著微喘的聲音仍然魄力十足，而就在Rumlow在內心翻著白眼想和其他人一樣轉過去時，Steve的眼睛卻直直對上了他的：「Crossbone，你負責監視冬兵。」

What the......

James和Rumlow心裡近乎同步地罵了一句。

然後他就只好看著那個金髮男人當著他的面將手指捅進了Soldier的小洞。

別問他怎麼知道，他還沒有變態到盯著人家屁股不放，但就看Soldier渾身突然一震的模樣和那聲他熟得不得了的哭音－－每回Pierce甩資產巴掌時他都得聽一次－－鬼都猜得出來眼前的混帳對Soldier做了什麼。

「Steve……Steve……不要……」Soldier幾乎是用氣音貼在指揮官的耳邊小聲求著，可Rumlow實在站得太近了，該死的電梯裡可擠了整十個彪形大漢。

微弱的水聲在靜得可怕的梯廂中清晰地鑽進他耳裡。那雙被反綁在背後的手緊張地互相攢著，膚色白晰的背上已經籠了層薄汗。

指揮騰出了隻手將那個勾在Soldier手銬上的鍊條反手銬在扶手上，然後接下來他就聽到了聲該死的布料破裂的聲音。

該死的布料破裂的聲音！

 

Rumlow快速地掃了遍側過身的另外七個人，用氣勢警告站在靠按鈕處的某個偷偷把手往檔部挪的傢伙：再動一下就把你揍進牆裡，就今天晚上！

 

當Soldier第一聲咬不住的驚喘隨著漸漸變大的水聲鑽進耳中時，Rumlow終於無法再將眼神鎖定在那具竭力扭動掙扎的蒼白身軀了。

然而他才將眼睛轉開不到一秒，便聽到指揮官冰冷的語調跟了過來：「我說過了，Rumlow……做好你的工作。」

說著那個混帳轉身就將Soldier半抱起身按在電梯壁上。整個電梯都因為那個力道震了一下。指揮官厚實的肩膀後那雙驚慌的圓圓大眼睛正正撞上了他的視線，兩人眼神都閃爍了下。

「夾住我的腰，Buck。」指揮官溫柔得嚇人的低語隨著聲不太妙的拉鍊聲讓Rumlow回了回神。「我可不想在這裡捅得太深……」

然後那雙淡藍色的大眼睛就痛苦地緊緊閉了起來。

 

James只能儘量貼牆拱起身不讓快感逼出他的呻吟。

但那很難，因為Steve基本是找準了他的敏感點在進攻。他並沒有一進來就開插，表明了不只是打算在這先發洩過就好。

他擺明了要Rumlow－－或者，包括Rumlow在內的所有人－－都看著自己被他操的模樣。

為了侮辱自己？為了表明自己是他的？為了警告他們所有人別想著動自己？為了他剛才看見了他不被允許的東西－－？

「嗚唔！」他沒法思考了。Steve直接咬上他的乳尖放在齒列間磨著。

然後開始抽插。

緩慢，緩慢。他的鐵臂幾乎壓碎電梯的鏡牆，而他胸前的金髮小混蛋還頂著他的前列腺前後緩緩挪著。

恍惚中，他看見Rumlow用殺人的眼神瞪縮了一個守衛往身前探過去的手－－

 

「噗！啊－－」James忍不住笑出聲，卻被Steve抓緊機會使勁頂了一下。

「你還挺能分心，哈？」Steve咬牙切齒的聲音伴著有節奏的撞擊聲撞進Rumlow的耳朵裡，那雙天藍色的漂亮眼睛狠戾地從鏡中望著他，腰上包裹在黑靴中的那雙腳顫抖著夾住金髮男人壯實的腰背。

他瞥了眼被操得一抖一抖的小混蛋：那雙水靈靈的淡藍大眼睛有點兒失焦地望著他的臉頰偏左的地方，整個人呈現出一種豔麗的白裡透紅。那靠在梯廂壁上扭動的模樣－－他得說，就算是他也看得出小混蛋的身體習慣也享受起來了，但顯然這頗讓他心上不好受，那張賤得要死的嘴正委屈地癟著，目光和他碰上立刻就閃躲開了。

這場精神折磨終於在James完全撐不住牆壁癱在指揮肩上、含著淚水用破碎的嗓音低聲求他讓其他人離開後畫上半個句點－－對，Steve讓其他人都出電梯先到走廊盡頭提槍等著，但就是要他一人站在電梯門外頭聽著裡面完全不打算克制的聲響－－他完全肯定最後那陣又快又重的撞擊聲絕對是Steve把Soldier按在自己一牆之隔的電梯門上狠操的動靜，他幾乎能看到電梯門縫中透出的光線在按著那個撞擊的頻率閃動。

Soldier最後崩潰地哭出來了。隔著扇門Rumlow就聽到他一句「Steve，不！」然後便是某種被噎住的動靜和猛烈到他覺得電梯間都要爆開的撞擊聲。

好在，動靜最後終於小了下去。

長長地一陣沉默。

「Crossbone，脫下你的外衣，頭轉過去遞給我。」指揮官的聲音終於從梯廂內側傳來。他依言做了，然後就看見一個包在防彈背心中軟倒的身影被指揮官抱出了電梯。

在路過他身邊時指揮官停了下腳步。

「現在明白了嗎？」

那含著冰風暴似的凜冽口氣讓Rumlow忍不住偷眼瞧了那個上身完全被汗水浸濕的超級士兵一眼。天藍色的美麗眼瞳外圍鑲了圈細細的紅光，而他懷中的Soldier蹙眉倚在他的胸口，緩不下呼吸的臉上還籠罩著未褪盡的紅潮。

「敢背著我玩花樣，我會幹掉你；敢和他一起背著我玩花樣，我會用他最討厭的方式雙倍的報負在他身上。」超級士兵的威脅連著套房門被關起的巨響迴盪在走廊上。

Rumlow幾乎攢裂了手心的鎗。

 

＊　＊　＊

 

「你竟然在他們面前操我。」一被放到套房內的床上，James就蹭地坐起身來抱怨著。Steve設定好了複雜的電子鎖走上來，一手解開被汗浸濕的制服上衣，露出胸膛上猙獰的黑色紋身。

James不適地別開臉去。

腳步聲來到床前，接著身邊的床面就下陷了一塊。

「怪我了嗎？」Steve吻著Bucky 的頸子低聲呢喃著，鼻尖抵在他的頰邊，James試著挪開身子，卻被身邊的男人強硬地按進懷裡。

「不，我想一切都是我的錯。」他順從地被牽引著倒在床上。望著天花板昏黃的燈，竟然讓他回想起了一點兒時的味兒。

電梯裡發生的－－好吧，事實上是這幾週來連續發生著的－－事情確實令他感到……難堪有一點、憤怒有一點，這個對象嘛，卻尚待商榷。Jamea始終覺得腦海裡空落落的。他能從Steve透露出的訊息裡，確定他是被紅骷髏洗了腦，但……紅骷髏是怎麼做到的？又洗到了什麼程度？這些他仍然弄不明白。所以……假使Steve會對他這麼做的原因－－表現出對他的一切迷戀和慾望－－是因為洗腦植入的假記憶的影響，那對Steve發火簡直就是無理取鬧。

假若不是……James不敢想下去。他的腦子裡有一個部份不允許自己這樣想Steve、他在這個操蛋世界裡唯一的朋友。可假使……那……James對著那個風格典雅的燈罩露出一個苦笑。

這不到足以擊垮他的程度，但……這必定會是個痛苦的選擇。無論他們對彼此的想法怎麼樣。

「怎麼說呢？」Steve的嗓音隔著耳殼傳了過來，將他拉出沉得太深的思緒。

身邊躺著和當年同樣的人，Steve的聲音裡似乎也放鬆了許多，懶懶地就像快睡著了似的。

「就是當年的我‧James‧布魯克林小王子‧Bucky哥哥沒教好我的小Steve，所以他才會長歪了覺得人看對眼可以按倒就操。」James啞著嗓子側過身將頭埋進枕頭裡咕噥著：「我讀過科學雜誌，原始人來這套才算得上是得分。你哥們我當年要是來這套，一個姑娘都追不到的；真追到才可怕，我得先按倒她然後拖去看個心理醫生。那個腦袋有病，肯定有病。」

背後傳來男人低低的笑聲，兩隻壯實的手臂伸了過來將人完全圈在懷裡。

「那，」一頭金色的短髮扎進他的頸窩蹭著，口氣還帶著輕快的笑意。「你現在教教我？教我怎麼追男人……怎麼追你？」

James胸口緊了緊，在心裡默唸著禱詞－－管他是唸給誰聽的－－期望自己的話不會又刺中眼前的男人－－Steve，他糾正自己。這永遠都是Steve－－什麼敏感的神經。他不怕再被揍。說真的，他被九頭蛇弄了七十年，吃幾拳真的沒什麼，甚至再被操一頓也無所謂。但他不能再被堵住嘴巴，這幾個月來他在被操與操人的間隙弄來的情報才初具雛型，而Steve已經開始給自己弄上一身腥了。

除此之外，James決定對自己承認，於私，他也確實害怕這個問題的答案。

「Steve……告訴我，」他終於慢慢地問出口，仍在背後綁著的雙手互相攢得緊緊的。「你把我關著……就只是為了能隨時操我和找Kobik嗎？或是擔心我把你的身份說出去？」

背後的男人沉默下來，好一陣都沒有人說話。

James覺得自己的心都快衝破胸腔了。

終於，男人在一聲淺淺的嘆息中開口了：「我擔心……很多事。你說的那些都有一點，但……」男人頓了頓，圈在腰間的手臂收得更緊了。「我想主要是操你的那個部份。」

James的心沉了下去。

「……哈，」他乾乾地笑了聲，胡亂應著：「那我也沒什麼能教你的……就，按倒了操吧……」

「Buck，」身後的男人突然出聲打斷了James自暴自棄的嘮叨，腰一用力就將他整個掀到自己的身上。「我是認真的。」

棕髮男人身下，胸前盤著幅兇惡圖騰的金髮男人眼中是無盡的認真和天真，一汪藍色的清泉就凝在那雙美麗的眼睛裡。

「你知道我一向心很大，喜歡做些不自量力的事……只有你最清楚我，」男人說著，面上帶起幾許自嘲：「所以，只有在你的事上我沒法去做那些不自量力的夢；唯獨在你這件事上我很務實。」

棕髮的男人看著身下的男人閉上眼，伸手扳住他的臉蛋輕輕抵上自己的鼻尖。

「能握在雙手間的東西才是真的，所以我不會放手。」Steve就這麼閉著眼睛喃喃說著，字字句句卻像敲在James心尖上：「至於那些我從小一直看著……一直看著卻得不到回應的部份，」握著James臉頰的力道稍微加重了點：「……就偶爾像這樣做做夢吧。」

那雙溫暖的大手一點點地放鬆力道，滑下到那雙被反綁的手臂上。

Steve一手勾起還掛在上頭的金屬鍊條，低垂著眼睛緩緩說著：「現在，我打算把你的手銬拿掉……你能操到我高潮嗎？士兵？」

當雙手獲得自由後，James才像是從一場溺水的夢境中徹底驚醒過來。他望著身下放鬆了身體望著他的男人，腦裡還在咀嚼剛才話裡的味兒。

然後，像著了魔似地，他聽見自己的嘴說著：「當然，不過我需要你把手抬到頭頂上，握緊床頭不準放，直到我允許你鬆手。」

天藍色的眼睛被引起興趣似地抬了起來，Steve勾起嘴角將雙手慢慢高舉過頭頂，讓一身線條優美的肌肉放鬆地舒展在James的眼前。

James花了很長的時間盯著他的眼睛，讀著他的表情，複習著他方才落寞地說出那些話時的所有小動作，直到腦子裡第無數次地向他秀出匹配符合的訊號。

他閉了閉眼。完了。

答案是他不敢想的那一個。

這不是被洗出來的感覺，他對自己的慾望是真的。

被洗出來的只有那個放手去做的行動力而已。

他俯下身，在那兩片微張的紅唇上印下一個溫柔的、意味複雜的吻。

然後直起身，攢起拳，直直揍向那張提前讀到他的意圖而訝異的臉龐！

左拳，金屬臂。

 

[1]致敬一下雷霆刊裡Bucky被抓了一回逃走時手臂上那密密麻麻的監視器群，神盾有夠變態。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

這場景如此熟悉。

多年以前，也是這個位置，他用自己的金屬拳頭和三顆子彈一把刀將這個男人揍進了醫院、也將自己逃離九頭蛇的決心揍了出來。

金髮的男人彷彿還是當年的模樣，年齡稍有增長，但照樣是躺著看那些拳頭落下，兩隻握著床頭的手攢緊了卻沒有阻止他的意思。

他於是鐵了心地繼續揮拳，直到那張臉幾乎被他打碎。但碎的卻彷彿是他自己的心防。

－－七十年的洗腦、撕裂，你只一句「我會陪你到最後」就讓他們在我腦中動的把戲全成泡影。

－－我不顧通緝在身，寧可冒著暴露的危險就只是為了那個預言……那個你將死去的該死預言。而我甘之如貽。

－－可我不管怎麼說……怎麼說……你都……

－－你怎麼還能把它理解成慾望呢？

James感覺到溫熱的液體滑下臉頰，但他根本懶得去擦。

－－我怎麼還能把它理解成別的呢？

 

他喘息著停下手上的動作，看著身下的男人側過臉吐出一口鮮血。

金屬拳頭造成的可怕傷口令他瑟縮，而男人眼中反而變得更加溫柔的專注凝視燙得他幾乎要別過眼去。

他在腦子裡命令自己得撐住。

他看透了Steve的牌，而Steve則幫他看透了自己的。

這麼打下去，他有贏面，可在贏之前他得讓自己撐住。

會死很多人啊……

他的腦海裡有一個聲音在提出質疑。

不。他對那個聲音說。

你知道Steve的能耐，不讓他清醒過來，死的人只會更多。

「我不在乎你之後會不會從我這討回來，」他直起身來冷冷地開口：「但這幾拳……你應得的。」

所以……這是最後一次了。

他對自己說著，俯下身。

 

Steve Rogers覺得自己有些暈眩－－不只是被打得，而是眼下的情況讓他覺得如在夢中。

Bucky照他臉來的那幾下子誠心真狠，大概就差那麼一點點他就要放開手去抵抗了。可他實在太瞭解Bucky，他知道眼前正細心地一吋吋舔吻過他頸項所有露出衣料外皮膚的男人就算恨得想殺了他，最多也只會把他揍進床裡。他不介意Bucky稍微發洩一下情緒。

更何況－－

望著棕髮男人埋頭苦幹的男子浮腫的嘴角冒出一絲微笑。

一切就如他預期的一樣。

他逼得Bucky回視自己的真實情緒。而結果令人滿意。

 

James知道他吻上Steve的敏感帶了，數週來的監禁和強暴強迫他將身體完全向Steve敞開、所有能被挑起快樂的部位全都無所遁行；但他被允許操Steve的寥寥數次卻每次都是Steve主導著性愛的節奏，而他也實在沒有太多心思去記住這個金髮控制狂身上的性愛開關。

但當他的舌頭隔著粗糙的制服布料刮過Steve胸肌側面的稜線底部時，身下的男人扭動著從喉間發出一陣他從未聽過的甜膩呻吟－－甜蜜沙啞，醇厚得令人迷醉。

他嚥下涌上舌窩的唾液，一邊用手指描繪著剛才舔出了亮痕的部位，一邊將整個身子覆上那具溫度燙人的身軀，冰涼的金屬拳頭攫住男人被汗水濡濕的短髮，啞聲命令道：「張嘴。」

男人聽話地張開雙唇，讓他將舌頭捅進還含著血味的口腔。血的腥氣似乎開啓了Bucky的某種開關，交纏的節奏忽然變得劇烈而絕望。前冬兵開始用那具修長的軀體瘋狂地磨蹭他的全身，就像是希望能把自己擠融進他的身體似的。

但同時那雙手－－冰涼的金屬和熾熱的血肉－－卻殘忍地一邊探索他身上的快樂之源一邊隔著褲子握住他不斷脹大的分身。他只能急喘著將一條腿勾上男人結實的背脊，邊挺腰試圖蹭上男人褲子裡也有抬頭之勢的陰莖，邊側過臉向男人的耳邊呢喃著：「啊……Buck……快，給我……啊……」

但男人只是兇狠地再次啃住那張不斷溢出呻吟的嘴，將手指刮上他乳珠時爆出的驚喘全都緊緊封在口內。

直到吞下他被自己的第一根手指捅入時洩出的哭音，Bucky才大發慈悲似地放過他被吻得通紅的唇瓣。

前冬日戰士直起身子，居高臨下地看著這個才只一條腿掙脫了褲子的束縛就勾起他腰急著在自己的手指上操自己的性感男人，用眼神瞪得他硬是忍耐著停下動作。

「別想我會替你做什麼仔細的擴張，那種事你還是哪天有空自己來吧。還有－－」金屬手臂蓋上Steve胸口的紅色骷髏與爪肢，握起－－

嗤拉。

那個張狂的圖騰被狠狠地扯成了兩半，露出它們覆蓋下白晰清潔的肌膚。

－－及上頭墨色的同款紋路。

「我恨這個。」前冬兵目中是一團深沉的怒火。

他俯身的動作和金屬手按上Steve口部的動作幾乎一致，正好擋住Steve因為胸口傳來的銳痛抽氣的聲音。

James咬得很深，正正咬在那團黑色骷髏左眼、男人心臟所在的位置。

Steve知道自己流血了卻無暇顧及，因為James捅在自己體內的兩根指頭正狠狠地搌上他體內令人瘋狂的那一點。

可他的食指及姆指正緊緊地圈著他的陰莖根部。

強烈的快感和胸口的刺痛同時侵襲著他的理智，他用力的仰起身抵著枕頭，想將那令人發狂的慾望甩出體外，卻被冬兵用膝蓋死死按回床上。

「別急，Steve，」James終於鬆口，抬頭瞥他的那一眼帶著絲若有似無的哀傷和不容錯認的慾望，然後再次低下了，小貓似地細細地舔著那兩排滲血的傷口：「－－我們有一整夜。」

 

床在兩人激烈交合的動作中吱呀作響，James真如他所說的沒做多少準備就直直捅進來了。

乾澀甬道內傳來直達心肺的強裂撕裂痛感，可Steve的所有悲嗚全都被封死在那隻金屬手掌下。James幾乎就沒讓自己的嘴離開過Steve的身體，粗糙的舌面不停地來回擦過Steve起伏的胸口和乳尖，並隨著他托起臀部變換角度的動作緩緩上移到他的頸子和下巴。

但他就是不吻他的唇。

當血液和被操得終於鬆軟下來的肌環讓小穴中的快感漸漸占上風時，Steve才明白為何他的Bucky在當年的布魯克林可以穿梭花叢如魚得水－－這個被自己操了個把月的男人當起主攻手時令人髮指的技術高超又壞心眼。

每每在Steve覺得自己差不多快習慣這個被操的節奏時，Bucky總能快速地查覺到他的變化而立刻變起花樣玩弄他－－Bucky差不多在捅進他體內的同時就放開他的陰莖了，可那根在進入前就被玩得差不多快射的肉棒現在卻還直挺挺地豎著、前液流了滿柱身卻射不出來。

他只能搖著頭、用舌尖舔著緊按住他嘴的金屬掌心求他施捨一絲憐憫，而Bucky的回應是放開他嘴的同時把他掀成側躺、再次深深地進入他後，就此停著緩緩轉起圓圈來。

「Buck……啊……Buck  please……」好不容易得到自由的嘴裡吐出了Steve自己都認不出來的尖細哭腔，可他顧不得了。他忙就著側躺被進入的姿勢試著再轉過一些，好讓陰莖能蹭蹭身下的床單。

冬日戰士沒讓他如願。

在他試著蹭了第一下床單的同時，Bucky就按著他的腰停下了動作。

「今天你只能射一次。」粗啞的嗓音隨著漸漸抽出的動作來到了他耳邊。他不得不承認：連Bucky這個充滿情慾的聲音都能令他渾身戰慄。「而當你射出來的瞬間……我會停下。而這就是最後的一次了。」

那溫熱的吐息停留在他耳邊，直到腦子裡已被性慾的本能攪得一團混亂的他顫抖著微微點了點頭，才輕輕嘆息著遠離。

他忽然想回頭看看，看發出那聲輕嘆的Bucky究竟帶著什麼樣的表情－－

可他錯過了。冬兵將他的身體稍微撥正後，再次開始了動作。

 

＊　＊　＊

 

他就不該答應的，每次他對小混蛋心軟時就是他倒霉的時候。

Brock Rumlow恨恨地閉了閉眼，透過前方的碎玻璃瞄著掩體後步步進逼的寡婦和鷹眼。

他明明只是出來透透氣而已。誰在聽了一早上認識了一輩子的男人的呻吟後會還能悠悠哉哉地用爆米花和垃圾喜劇打發休息時間？

－－可他幹嘛作死的真來替小混蛋送訊息了？

而看對方剛才凌厲的攻勢，他大概得在把訊息送出去之前先結果在這兩個老敵人手上了……

而他該死的還不能直接走出來大喊：「操你給我停下來一隻瘋鳥和一枚昆蟲！我是給你們老朋友送訊息來的！！」

他後頭還有陪著出來的Rollins他們呢！

看看情況不對，他緊急對另一處掩體後的Rollins他們打著戰術徹退的手勢：「你們先走，我斷後－－」

一陣電流聲夾著幾根嗖嗖響過。

Rumlow又閉了閉眼。好，fine，清場了，希望Rollins他們挨了那幾下還能活著回去。

「Crossbone－－自己閃出來如何？一對二你沒勝算喔！」鷹眼那個混混調調欠揍地鑽進了他的耳朵。「紅骷髏或Barnes，你覺得你比較想招哪一個？」

「Crossbone，你知道我們放不過你的。」寡婦的聲音比起鷹眼多了幾許難以忽視的憤怒：「我會用盡手段來撬開你的嘴、Barnes－－」

「妳的Barnes小甜心恐怕想的和妳不一樣，寡婦。」Rumlow直接截了她的話頭。「如果妳還想他開開心心的而不是費大把功夫弄出個哭鼻子喊著不想走的小可憐的話。」

後方的兩人腳步都是一頓。

「……你什麼意思？」寡婦的聲音如降到冰點，而他基本可以聽見鷹眼把弓拉滿的聲音了－－爆炸箭？這會是他說錯話的結果嗎？

「我的意思就是－－」他掏出揣在懷裡半天的空飯盒慢慢地舉過掩體放在半塌的石牆上，另一手嫌棄地掏著被沾上殘湯的衣兜：「妳的Barnes自己有他的打算，而我覺得如果妳之後還想知道他的下一步最好別在這兒和我撕破臉。」

他將那個空飯盒展示給兩人看清楚了之後，用一根手指將它推了出去，滾到幾步之外的地面上。

掩體後的兩人靜了幾秒鐘，先響起的是鷹眼幾不可聞的腳步聲。

「噁，這是什麼？」這是鷹眼的聲音。

「……James的留言。」寡婦的聲音終於響起了，但他聽不出來她是信了他還是只是順著他的話推測。

「我都不知道他的舌頭能這麼靈巧。」鷹眼，而Rumlow在心裡悄悄地吐槽著他知道個屁，這小混帳早在十多年前就曾在任務中搶過他的餐盒，而且在他成功奪回間的那短短幾秒，沒靠餐具單用舌頭就把那裡頭能算人吃的料都勾個精光了。「妳看這可信度有幾成啊？Nat。」

Rumlow的心臟提到了嗓子眼裡。他今晚能不能和身邊這群伙計擠在自家那個爛沙發喝啤酒看垃圾劇就靠寡婦這一句話了。

一打啤酒，我請。他的良心對自己說。

寡婦沒回答，但Rumlow猜她是點了點頭，因為鷹眼有點驚訝地問了：「妳怎麼確定的？誰都能用舌頭在餐盒裡寫字啊！DONT COME，我也寫得出來！」

「這是盒美式肉湯……盒底上還有點磨菇和洋蔥屑，但牛肉一點渣都不剩了。」寡婦的口氣裡帶著些無奈的笑意。

不錯。Rumlow今天第三次疲憊地閉了閉眼。好險來的是那個饞鬼的愛徒，算夠瞭解這個能為牛肉拼命的混蛋吃貨。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve覺得自己幸福得嚇人。

「嚇人」。老天從來沒有這樣對自己好過。

從他貧病交加、因著九頭蛇的社會救助組織[1]認識了Zemo、及後來展開的特工與間諜生涯到現在……

而現在被操得連哭聲都破破碎碎的自己竟然能從Bucky算得上粗暴和專制的動作中感到自己確實被愛著。

那感覺太過鮮明強烈，甚至他都願意為此暫時放下天生－－或許，在佐拉親手給他注射了超級士兵血清後，又被刻意放大了數倍－－的支配慾，讓自己完全陷入他深愛了一輩子的男人掌握中。

他甚至暗暗地希望胸口隨著被操幹的動作持續滲著血的咬痕別消失。

「啊……！」

他的思緒中斷了一秒。Bucky剛才大發慈悲地擦過了他體內的好地方。這大概是最近這五分多鐘來這個男人首次的拖捨。他差點就被那瞬間過電般的快感刺激得繳了械－－這可不能怪他快，Bucky大概按這個不熅不火的節奏操了他有半小時了。可他咬牙硬是壓下了那個衝動，連著縮緊的小穴咬得身上男人一下子亂了節奏。

Bucky說了，今晚只允許他射一次。

當然如果他願意的話，他只要拎出床底下那個大袋子裡的一管小針劑就足以強迫身上的男人硬著讓他騎到自己開心為止。但今晚－－他有點想就這麼順著Bucky的意。

因為這是Bucky主動的第一次，而他不想這麼快結束。

恍惚中，男人停下了操他的動作，滑出他體外－－這個使壞的小混帳，又挑這個他正被操得舒服的時候－－然後推著他趴在床上，並攏他的雙腿，掰開他的屁股再一次慢慢地操了進去。

「你今天特別乖呢，控制狂？」男人覆上他的背脊喃喃道，而他在感覺到自己渾身都被Bucky結實的肌肉蓋住的時候安心地嘆了口氣。

「喜歡你抱著我……」他低低地說著，轉過臉去試圖索要一個吻－－說起來，Bucky從這場性事開始到現在都沒有吻他呢－－可卻只擦過男人冒著短鬍渣的臉龐。

Bucky不知是刻意還是沒注意到地轉過了臉，但倒是照著他的期待做了，緊緊地用雙手環住他的身子，吻他的後頸。

然後他開始加速。

Steve莫名覺得想哭，不是生理性的那種。這個情緒突如其來地攫住了他，而當他幾乎漏聽了Bucky埋在他背肌裡低聲吐出的那句「Stvie……」時，他的自尊心已經攔不住那些液體滑出眼眶了。

他感到危險，徒勞地試著拉攏自己被操得支離破碎的意識。Bucky被他操開時也是這個感覺嗎？他模糊地想著。他也會在和自己全身肌膚緊緊相貼時莫名地激動到不能自己嗎、在數次被從浪濤頂端拉入水下後感到特別曝露、甚至在腦袋都糊成一團時想對那個操著他的男人傾訴些不能傾訴的話語嗎？

他想到幾週前他用那群小玩具把Bucky按在玻璃上操到射不出來時的場景。他想到那時Bucky失去意識時仍然叫著自己名字的模樣。

他早就知道答案了不是嗎？

 

「……love you……Buck……」

 

那聲帶著呻吟的低語撞得他一驚。

James從幾乎失控的衝刺中微微回過神來。他知道Steve一直在拖著自己的高潮－－就因為他那句話？－－但眼前被操得淚濕了臉頰的男人很難分辨得出他現在是還保留著幾許清醒或是單純被操得爽了而胡言亂語。

－－他還在期待什麼？

他猛地折起他一條腿，就著還插在裡頭的姿勢將男人整個翻回了仰躺。

強烈的磨擦讓兩人都忍不住呻吟出聲。Steve的雙手放脫了床柱盲目地在他的方向晃了幾下後才想起什麼似地抓了回去。

James扛起Steve的腿，將自己儘可能最深地推入Steve體內，激得身下的男人向後弓起了身子溢出聲拖長的呻吟。

「你在說什麼？」James喘息著問道，將金屬手指探向兩人結合的部位，在Steve低聲地哀求中一點一點地擠進了那個早被塞得滿當的小洞，將它撐得幾乎泛白。「你他媽的對每個操得你爽的床伴都這麼說一遍嗎？」

那根金屬手指伴著Steve急促的低叫被完美地吞了下去，隨後熟門熟路地抵上了那個令人發狂的點。

James幾乎用盡了全力才按住Steve使勁彈起的身體。

「……你知道自己在說什麼嗎？混帳……」James發狠的沙啞嗓音中夾著絲哭泣的濕潤感－－但Steve很快就注意不到了，因為這個小混蛋竟然就按著他的前列腺開始加速幹著他。

「廢話，啊……」Steve已經喘得帶著點鼻音，畫著骷髏與八爪的胸膛隨著James的瘋狂頂入急促地起伏著，兩粒小巧的粉色顆粒顫抖著立起：「然後……只有你……你……啊啊……我怎麼可能……怎麼可能讓不喜歡的人碰我……嗯，呃……像你這樣……進入我……深深的……啊啊！」

「那，嗯……為什麼……」James也喘得厲害，他將Steve比自己更加壯實的身軀整個折起，由上而下地狠狠搗入那具溫暖的身體裡。「為什麼還讓我……！」

他的問句沒有完成，只因為Steve臉上突然露出了個脆弱的微笑，接著眉頭緊緊皺了起來，搖著頭哭喊：「不……我不……Buck……啊……射給我……求你……已經……！」

強烈的白光閃過他的腦海，就在他聽見Steve帶著命令的語氣哭叫出來的那瞬間。在射滿那個顫抖的小穴時，他也感覺到Steve幾乎同時開始強烈痙孿起來。

最後，渾身汗濕的金髮男人脫力地眨了眨通紅泛淚的眼睛，啞著嗓子對倒在身上喘息的棕髮男人說著：「因為……看，你總會帶著敬意服從我……即使……你從不曾如我想你的那樣想過我……」

他縱容自己的眼淚流了一枕頭，雙手還是死死地攢著頭頂的床柱。

棕髮男人靜默著喘了陣，將鼻尖磨蹭上之前被自己咬出了血口，現在卻只剩下淺淺牙痕的傷口。

直到喘息平息，兩人都沒再說一句話。

「……照你之前答應的，一找到Kobik就立刻讓我見她。」那一夜的最後，棕髮的男人將臉埋在他的胸膛裡，悶悶地說著：「在那之前……我不會再和你說一句話。」

 

[1]就是官漫裡Steve媽參加的那個...沒看過中文版不太確定有沒有個特別的中文名詞，看起來像是有提供社會救助和學習環境的團體？

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Rumlow渡過了平安美好的一星期，任務出得順遂、煩人的上司大概在他的蜜月小套房裡開心地操著他最好的朋友，而也因此當某個「最高級別特殊任務」完成的時候，他竟然獲準了代替上司前去和最高首領領賞。

一切都如此順利，Rumlow除了替他曾經的褓姆對象糾心了幾個晚上外，當真覺得上司如果能這麼一輩子泡在他的溫柔鄉中、最好死在他的小混蛋身上，那可就太完美了。

唯一還讓他有點掛心的，是剛才他照例撥人送飯前打去詢問想吃點什麼時，上司－－前他媽的間諜美國隊長－－的口氣不太像是享盡豔福的樣子。

「吃什麼都行。讓他們把東西留在走廊裡。」那把冷淡的男中音裡夾著不容忽視的怒火。

小混蛋不會又在幹什麼傻事了吧？Rumlow拿著已經掛斷的電話想著。

 

＊＊＊

 

他就不該讓那句「love you」滑出嘴角的。他緊繃著臉望著桌上剛被操成灘水、卻仍然用冷冷的目光望著自己的男人。

他錯了。他亮了底牌，而他以為他逼得Bucky也亮了自己的，可他現在懷疑自己根本想錯了。

五天過去，而James當真如他所說的一樣，打那天操翻了他、從他身上爬下床開始，就一言不發到現在。

－－好吧，兩個多月前他被關進那間玻璃隔間時也曾經有一週以上的時間沒法說話。Steve自己的傑作。

可當時Bucky只要他一出現在門口就會拚了命地想用任何法子和他溝通。而現在－－

Steve重重地將剛拿進門的餐盤放到旁邊的小桌上。

「既然你不想說話，那就把口枷帶回去好了。這樣我還能好好操你的喉嚨。」他猛地拖出床下的大行李袋，抽出那個James熟悉得不得了的口枷向他走來。

然而和上次不同的是，當他走到男人眼前才要伸手去抓他的頭髮時，James就那麼默默地張了嘴，一雙冰藍色還帶著血絲的眸子靜靜地盯著他，沒有抗拒也沒有請求。

他的手停在了半空中。

「你究竟想要什麼？」Steve不禁問著。

但那個男人的臉上什麼變化都沒有，仍然張著嘴等著那個口枷。

該死。

他知道Bucky是在用這個方法提醒著他：你早就知道我要什麼了。我說過一次，而且不會重複再說。

他粗暴地將那個口枷如對方所願地塞進了那張被他吻得腫脹的唇間，將皮帶繞到腦後扣好，然後解氣似地一把將他推回被精液糊得一團亂的書桌上。

James順從地躺了下去，在他又走近時張開腿，將那個被操得闔不上的小洞曝露在他眼前。

又是這個模樣。Steve沒忍住一把抓起他的頭髮。

「這是你的抗議方式嗎？」他將那顆頭顱扯近自己眼前，望著那雙甚至不看他的美麗眼睛。「把自己當成一團任人對待的死屍？就只知道張腿的婊子？」

沒有回答。當然沒有。

Steve沒控制住高高地揚起手掌，但在它將要扇到Bucky臉上前硬生生地停了下來。Bucky從來不怕暴力。他心裡清楚。

「……我會去殺光復仇者的。也許從Natasha開始？」

那雙眼仍然動也不動地盯著他臉頰左方的一點虛空。

他放下了手掌，將男人從桌上拖起來，按著趴好。

「如你所願。」他冷冷地道。

 

而Steve不知道的是，他的每一個問句James都在心裡回答他了。

「你究竟想要什麼？」

－－我想要你變回原來的樣子。不屈於罪惡的Steve，或者Stevie都行。就別是現在這樣。

「這是你的抗議方式嗎？」

－－不，我是在求你。求你，快點。如果你真如你所說的……對我有所感情的話，讓我見Kobik，我得見她。如果你其實已經找到了Kobik的話－－

「把自己當成一團任人對待的死屍？就只知道張腿的婊子？」

－－我還有選擇嗎？這件事你讓我有過選擇嗎？

「……我會去殺光復仇者的。也許從Natasha開始？」

－－抱歉，Natalia……原諒我。但如果讓Steve這麼替紅骷髏作惡下去，只會死更多人……

「如你所願。」

－－別，求你。求你……

 

他試著讓自己重拾資產時期的平靜無波、過了這麼多年首次主動地去回溯那個感覺。他回憶著那些人－－Steve現在的同伴們，他心如刀割地想著－－是如何慢慢地將他打碎、直至他失去與人溝通的慾望和能力。

這是他的牌局，他得打到底。他本來對這一局沒有太大的把握，但……當Steve那句「love you」滑出雙唇時，他突然發覺自己的勝算恐怕不小。

他得見見Kobik。

他已經不想管紅骷髏是何時又是怎麼將Steve洗腦成功的了－－而就他的觀察，事實上Steve的情況和洗腦是幾乎毫不相似，反而－－他心裡有個可怕的想法，一個十足合理又難以相信的可怕想法。

是Kobik做了這一切。

不是單純的洗腦，而是局部地扭曲了記憶。還不只是一個人的記憶。James想起了和Rumlow的對話中透出的不合理。

宇宙魔方當然有這個能耐。

所以無論如何他得親自見Kobik一面，即使他知道這對身後正扒開了他的臀瓣讓性器刮過他敏感的會陰的男人來講會是個禁忌。

Steve愛著他的事實是支持他這玩進這局的最強後盾，當看見那雙天藍色含蘊深情的眼睛帶著心碎與不確定望進自己眼裡時，他多想順著本心說出那三個字－－可他不能。

他得利用Steve對自己情感的這份不自信。

而這讓他痛不欲生。

在被粗暴地進入時James還是沒忍住溢出一聲嗚咽。他的身體已經太過習慣去享受從後面得到的快感，而自從Steve發現James不再和自己溝通開始，Steve的驚怒很快地轉變為在性事上的加倍粗暴－－這是好事，James麻木地想－－這表示他並沒有真的看穿自己的心事，而且對自己無計可施。而那些會讓他滿腦子只想被他上的藥和一次次束縛住陰莖幹到瀕臨高潮的折磨什麼的……他可以忍。九頭蛇對他們的資產做過更嚇人的事。

更何況自己還愛著這個上著自己的男人。他偷偷地將一絲苦笑藏在Steve的視線死角。其實真的沒有那麼難以忍受－－反正自打他被自己的好友強姦的第一夜開始，他的心早就千瘡百孔了。

 

 

口枷將Bucky在口中藏了一週的呻吟逼了出來，這讓Steve莫名地鬆了口氣－－他下意識地希望確定Bucky也享受在性事裡，即使是非自願的也是一樣。而身下的男人即使拒絕交流，在他求歡－－他還是寧願稱之為求歡－－時卻從沒有抗拒過，甚至不再需要那些束縛工具，對方都會放鬆身子張開腿讓他進去。即使有幾次他在憤怒下幾乎毫無潤滑就捅進他身子時也是一樣。

可當他用那雙似是毫無情緒、實卻含著懇求之情的雙眼望向他的時候－－

他握住身下男人臀部的手緊了緊，猛地又開始失去節奏地抽插起來。男人已在他今天連續三次的強要下軟了身子，上半身趴在他的辦公桌上低聲地呻吟著，飽脹的陰莖一遍遍擦過光滑的桌面，留下幾條亮痕。

他知道自己就算那樣放了狠話也沒法真的如他自己所說的去動復仇者。不是因為不敢，如果今天是最高統領把殺光復仇者的計劃提上日程的話他想也不想就會去做。但現在他只想將Bucky操暈過去。就像過去五天裡每回他又用那眼神看他的時候他所做的那樣。

如同James藏了些Steve沒法看穿的秘密一樣，Steve也藏了件沒法對James啓齒的秘密。因為James不知道，他的確早已找到了Kobik，就在James最後一次操翻他的隔天。

但出乎他意料的是，紅骷髏不知從何處也得到了Kobik所在地的消息。於是Sin成了監督那場突襲和移送的監查官，受命「不得讓Kobik離開她的視線」。

他不能冒著Bucky被關押在他這的事被戳穿的危險，於是他讓Rumlow替自己去指揮那次的突擊，因為Sin樂見這個合作多年的老夥伴勝於自己，而這個基地裡除了他之外唯一一個絶不可能把Bucky賣掉的人就是Rumlow。

 

他狠狠地咬上Bucky在情慾沖刷下發紅的背肌，邊發洩著慾望及怒火邊暗暗地悲傷地想著：他想答應Bucky見Kobik的請求，他本來就承諾過他會讓Bucky在他找到Kobik後見她一面。可這個承諾要變得遙遙無期了。

因為Kobik已經又回到了紅骷髏的手裡。

而在他自己的計劃裡，原先是想要搶在骷髏之前得到Kobik－－

－－然後讓已被逼著直面本心的Bucky和自己一起說服那個擁有驚人能量的女孩、掀掉那個作風一向與自己的想法有所牴觸的頭，將九頭蛇完全地握入掌中。

那麼，他想，也許他就能讓Bucky願意再次和自己併肩──在沒有紅骷髏陰影的九頭蛇中，基於Bucky總是願意信任自己之上。

但，Steve哀傷地想。他錯過了一次機會。

而第二次機會就算到來，也將伴著不能輸的風險－－

 

＊　＊　＊

 

「是，最高統領。我明白了。」

Steve嘴裡應和著，眼睛卻緊緊地盯著那個被他綁在辦公桌前的男人。

Bucky雙腿大張地被捆在張椅子上，正因為中斷的性事難耐地扭著腰枝。其實即使不上束縛Bucky也已不再拒絶他的進入，但當兩人的冷戰進入第十天，Steve軟硬兼施說破了嘴也無法獲得Bucky的一點回應後，他就再次被綁了起來，彷彿一個專為迎接臨幸的性愛娃娃。

Steve放下手機走了過去，腿一抬坐上桌面，蹺起腳直直望著還沒從喘息中回神的男人。棕髮的男人臉上盡是濕痕，被精液和唾液糊得狼狽不堪，雙手被折在椅背後方用一條連著胸口的束帶用一種不舒服的姿勢緊緊束縛著，兩腿被按成Ｍ字型大開，小腿肚子被平行地捆在兩條扶手上。

臀縫間的小洞顯然是受盡了折騰，腫脹地沾著些亂七八糟的液體。

剛才首領的電話響起時Steve幾乎是毫無停頓地就將正猛烈捅著他深處的肉棒拔了出來，不得釋放的他渾身都還散發著情慾的味道。

可現下那個男人掛了電話，卻似乎沒有再進入他的打算，只是直直地看著他近乎絕望地扭著身子期望能將陰莖蹭上點什麼來消減焚身的慾火。

Steve抬起交疊的雙腿，將一隻鞋底抵上他豎直陰莖下的雙球。

過電的刺激逼出幾聲軟軟的鼻音，但那雙冰藍色的眸子仍然低垂著，定定地黏在他臉上左邊的一個點上。

「你在利用我的心情，」金髮男人冷冰冰地說著，鞋底微微加了點力道。「因為我失言說了句愛你就把它當把柄得寸進尺了。」

被強迫大張的大腿劇烈地抖了起來，軟糯的鼻音裡夾了幾許痛楚。

Steve俯身，手指毫不客氣地插入那個溢著精液的小洞，殘酷地屈起手指。

棕髮的男人在他的手下顫抖著、急促地呼吸卻一聲不響。手指抽插的水聲和壓抑的粗喘迴盪在寬敞的房間裡。Steve蹲下身，觀察著那張在未得滿足的慾火燒灼下竭力自制的臉龐。

「我說了，你果然喜歡這個。」好半晌，Steve忽然抽出了手指淡淡開口。

James被攪得一團亂的腦子還來不及處理這話中暗含的訊息，Steve已經走到通訊器旁按下了通話鍵：「Rumlow，帶你的小隊過來一趟。」

James的心裡格登了一下。Steve不會想－－

果然，放開按鈕後，那個金髮惡魔就轉向他的方向笑了笑。

「只我一個顯然餵不飽你，那咱們就來借點人手。」

James的胃重重地沉了下去。

 

＊＊＊

Rumlow覺得自己究竟他媽的造了什麼孽，老天連他上司和小情人鬧彆扭都要他來參一腳。

他意味深長地望著被捆得像個性玩具似的小混蛋的眼睛，順手往雙眼發直地嚥起口水的Rollins大腿狠狠擰了下去。

我他爺的在救你命，白痴。他對著Rollins痛得扭曲卻動都不敢動的側臉罵道。

他看得出來小混蛋才被操過－－就他一進房間還來不及閃開目光時瞥到的那眼來說，可能還被操了好幾次－－反正Rogers從來就不避諱讓他們撞見他的性愛現場。他曾經不止一次在得到Rogers的允許進門後，尷尬地別過臉等著上司按著Soldier在不管什麼平面上操完好開始報告。

現在他的上司顯然是操到半途想起什麼任務要派給他們了。

「他是你們的獎賞，」就在Rumlow腦子裡亂糟糟地閃著那堆想法時，Rogers語氣平淡地開了口：「盡情玩吧。」

 八名Hydra特戰隊員齊齊愣住了。

另外七人幾乎在回神的瞬間就將臉往Rumlow的方向偏了過去，可Rumlow的眼睛已經死死鎖在前冬兵的身上。

Rumlow看得出來那個小混蛋嚇壞了。

雖然還是崩著張無所謂的撲克臉，但他就是看得出來那雙眸子底下閃著強烈的厭惡和不知所措－－這次倒不能怪那個混帳Rogers了，畢竟這他媽是資產時代養出來的表達習慣。身為管理者的他可再熟悉不過，辨不辨別的出來可是性命交關的事。他可他媽是個人類，不是什麼耐打的超級士兵。

Rumlow當然知道小混蛋對Rogers抱著什麼樣的情感，有時他都覺得局外人的自己比小混蛋本人都清楚得多。

而且非常遺憾的是，他覺得自己也很清楚自家上司的內心戲。

這種時候保命措施最要緊。「咳……容我詢問，您的意思是……您不介意我們對他做任何事，而且事後不會需要負任何責任？」Rumlow腦子飛速運轉著，同時用殺人的眼神把所有開始動搖的手下全瞪了一輪。

Rogers回頭怒視著眼神一對上立刻換上嬉皮笑臉的特戰隊長，甩回頭冷冷地面著牆回答：「對。給你們一小時。」

Rumlow的眉毛都快抬到髮際線上頭去了。

幾名特戰隊員不安地望向Rumlow的方向－－隊長雖然可怕，但要惹火了這個最近剛給他們展現了一遍「鐵血無情隊友也殺」的上司……他們可承擔不了這個後果。

Rumlow心一橫，快速在Rogers看不到的位置做了幾個戰術手勢－－做做樣子，不要躁進－－然後彎下身將嘴唇湊到小混蛋耳朵邊。

「等會我得吻你－－你聽見那混蛋說什麼了。告訴我能怎麼幫你，沒你允許我不會讓這群小畜牲把爪子放你身上。」這句話作用了：小混蛋眼裡的驚慌褪去大半，只胸口仍然因為情慾和激盪的情緒不穩地起伏。

他於是一手抓過小混蛋腦後的棕髮吻了上去，弄出一陣遠超必要的水聲。

牆邊的Steve手指緊緊地攢成了拳。

換氣的間隙，Rumlow用唇形對他示意了一下：「好了，想清楚就說。」

小混蛋的眼睛就沒離開牆角Rogers的背影過。

就在連Rumlow都覺得吻得久到快穿幫時，才瞄見小混蛋用唇形回覆了一句：「照他說的做。」

「等……他鬧脾氣你跟著鬧什麼－－」

那雙冰藍色的眼睛忽地對上了他的視線：「照‧他‧說‧的‧做。」

Rumlow雙眼一閉。好，很好，他就忘了Soldier就是脾氣太臭太犟才被他叫成的小混蛋。

特戰隊長向在旁邊坐立不安的手下們打了手勢，又在Soldier看不到的位置狠狠地用手勢威脅了一頓後，一群男人這才猶猶豫豫地將手放上Soldier的身子。

 

James雙眼死盯著Steve的後背，硬壓下強烈的嘔吐慾。

他的身體已被點燃，但那些撫上身子的手仍然令他忍不住地噁心。

他早已接受了這個可能性－－Steve對自己失去耐性、採取各種更激烈的手段來逼他溝通的可能性。他可不只是在賭氣。

但這無法阻止他感到噁心。為Steve竟然真的這麼做了感到噁心。

話說回來，如果Steve已經喪心病狂到會容許自己的手下像這樣來「分享」他－－那他就得承認自己這局壓錯了注。下一局……

他想不下去了。

Rumlow就這麼看著那雙圓乎乎的大眼睛悄悄地汪了一池淚水，幾個眨眼間又消失得無影無踪。

James閉上眼，等著第一個將手指或其他什麼捅進自己體內的時刻。

而這延到此刻尚未發生的唯一可能性大概就是角落上Rumlow那要殺人的眼光。所以這群士兵只是聽從著指揮的命令在他身上一通亂摸，卻沒人敢把手真的往他的私處移動過去。

當某人的手無意地撫過他胸前時，他不適地吸了吸鼻子溢出一絲哭音。

然後抬頭就望見Steve瞪著雙狂怒的紅眼直直盯著他被Rumlow咬腫的嘴唇。

「出去，現在。放你們三天假，吃的玩的全都記我帳上。」

當聽見長官這句話出口時，不只Rumlow，大概所有特戰隊員都節奏一致地鬆了口氣。

除了Rumlow以外所有人都忙不迭地道謝並收拾好自己往門外衝了出去。

Rumlow漂了眼氣得渾身發抖的上司，向他丟去一個安撫的眼神後才快步加入了他小隊員們的行列。

 

James一動也不動地盯著走向自己的Steve擦得鋥亮的皮鞋。

他及肩的長髮被毫不客氣地糾住。

拉鍊聲響起後幾乎立刻那根巨大的肉棒就捅進了他的小穴中。

他低聲驚喘。

金髮的男人看也不看地啃住他的嘴唇，沒幾下就不耐煩地吸著他的舌尖用門牙叼扯。

「－－認真的？你寧願被輪姦也不肯給我哪怕一個眼神？」

Steve口氣兇狠得嚇人，James卻在他幾近粗暴的動作中滑出一絲微笑：他賭對了。

他認得Steve的這個口氣。

果然，就在他第四次悶哼著射自己一身時，那個混帳拔了出來，雙腿直接跪上椅面。

「給我吸出來，我帶你去見Kobik。」

 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

「只有一天的時間，最高指揮和Sin小姐都出去尋找那個隱居的異人族了……」

「那咱們就把握下時間。」Steve打斷了屬下的報告，起身一揮手：「作好準備，我要去總部一趟。」

點了頭退出門外時，Rumlow將手中的的通訊器使勁扔向走廊的盡頭：他認命了！早知道那三天的假期他就該上帛琉去渡個假——管他三天內回不回得來——反正是混帳上司買的單。

他早看出他上司想和最高領袖槓上，可沒想到這麼快。他情報都才收集了一半呢——對，收齊了他就能把它當作扳倒Rogers的有利工具了。可——

小混蛋還在這，就他剛走出來的那房間裡，用眼神求他聽混帳Rogers的話。就算他才又撞見了一次他們的活春宮現場。

他咬咬牙，腦子裏把小混蛋二戰前就死絕的祖宗十八代全問候了遍，才去把那摔散架的通訊器拼了回來按下：「Rollins！十分鐘內讓小子們準備好，咱們要去趟總部！」

 

轉回房內Steve目光冰冷地望向才從水池邊站起身來的James。

「五分鐘，只能隔著雙向鏡說話，你得被固定在椅子上，戒具半樣不能少，我就在旁邊聽著。說定了？」

James點點頭，眼神還閃著他。

Steve瞥了他發紅的眼角一眼，又轉回頭自顧自地走向洗手間。自他答應帶James去見Kobik至今又過了三天，而James仍然像他自己承諾過的一樣：還沒見到Kobik，他就一句話不說。即使他終於肯多少給點眼神接觸了，可－－也許是三天前那一齣的緣故，這類的眼神接觸總是一閃即逝，直到今早上Steve又氣又煩地當著回來報到的Rumlow他們的面折起他的腿操得他哭叫出聲後又徹底結束了。

「五分鐘後出發。」他摔上浴室門低吼道。

 

這次回總部的行動被Steve偽裝成了一次常規報到，為此他沒法帶太多人－－挑挑揀揀一陣最後整個八人小隊他也只帶了含Rumlow和Rollins在內的三個人，而他讓Bucky偽裝成了第四個：穿著真正的隊服，帶上面罩頭盔，但槍裡沒子彈，電棍也卸了電源。

當然，Steve非常清楚就算空手Bucky都有辦法逃出去。但若他想要帶Kobik走，則顯然難得多－－

除非，Kobik自己決定帶他走。

他全程腦子裡都亂成一團。因為他實際上非常清楚不管將Bucky偽裝得多像，自己帶人來見Kobik鐵定會留下記錄。一來Kobik身邊不可能沒人監視，二來一個九歲小女孩可不太能守住什麼秘密。

Bucky在他手上的事露餡是遲早的事。也許就是今晚－－

他就得自己放Bucky離開了。即使他算準Bucky還得再為自己回來一趟，但若今晚事發，那他就是明擺著和紅骷髏宣戰，再攤上沒了Bucky制肘的復仇者……

那就只剩下一個方法。

揮手支退將Bucky固定在隔壁房中鐵椅上的Rumlow等人，他走入住著魔方女孩的房間，狠狠地咬了咬牙。

 

 

Kobik那邊的景色在開關按下的同時立刻透過牆上的電控雙向鏡顯現在二人眼前：那顯然是個精緻的遊樂室，紅骷髏對這個可以掌握現實的女孩下本毫不手軟。魔方少女正窩在一屋子的絨毛玩偶中間對著手上的兩只小娃娃自言自語[1]著，笑得天真無邪。

James看了Steve一眼後才朝鏡子那邊低喚：「Kobik？」

「Buckeroo？」女孩顯然聽見了他的聲音，抬頭張望了陣才將眼神鎖定在Buky臉前，興沖沖地浮了上來貼在James臉前的糖果屋風格方窗：「Buckeroo！好久不見！你還好嗎？Moon Stone她們說你被壞人捉起來了！可我有乖乖的聽你的，不去找你……你還好嗎？」

「我很好……妳做得很好，Kobik，」James臉上掙出一絲微笑：「希望Fixer他們在骷髏派人去找妳時沒有受什麼傷？」

「沒事！」Kobik大張著雙臂浮在空中，嘴角咧出個大大的笑容：「我和Sin姊姊說了大家都是朋友，我要跟著骷髏走，大家就都和和氣氣的了！」

James神色不變，而Steve卻皺起了眉頭：他不知道Bucky是沒聽見那句「我要跟著骷髏走」或是沒注意到那些對於紅骷髏的女兒太過親暱的稱呼。

反正，他自己是聽到那句「我要跟著骷髏走」時心頭就涼了半截：魔方女孩顯然和紅骷髏有交情，那麼，就算Bucky代為說項，她有可能會做任何不利於紅骷髏的事情嗎？

不，還是有可能。在兩人歡快的閒聊背景聲中，Steve專注地思索著。只要，只要能找出合適的誘餌－－

「－－我要問妳一個問題。」Bucky突然正經起來的語聲拉回了他的注意力。當他抬起頭時正好錯過Bucky投來的一瞥。

 

「妳能解除Steve的洗腦嗎？」

 

Steve渾身一震。

 

白髮的魔方女孩形體沉默了一瞬間，透藍的眼睛掃過沉默地立在一旁的Steve，笑容再次浮上了她的臉龐：「不要。而且Bucky說得太過份了……」

「Kobik……求妳！那可是Steve啊……妳也喜歡他的，所以他生命垂危時才會救他一命的不是嗎？」James狂吼著打斷了她，幾近絕望地在焊進地面的椅子上掙動著。

「啊哈？可是Kobik覺得Steve和骷髏一起工作很棒！Kobik所愛的大家都要當朋友才行啊－－你看，現在Buckeroo也回到了Steve的身邊。Perfect！」

「跟著骷髏……Kobik所愛的大家都要當朋友才行……」Bucky喃喃地復述了Kobik的話，再次低下頭去。

Steve的腦內亂成一團！

「所以，是妳，真的是妳……」James眼神失焦地望向鏡子那一側笑得天真無邪的少女。「妳和紅骷髏策劃了……一切都是妳做的……我那樣保護妳……」

「Hydra是一個很棒的大家庭！我給了Steve一個不用總是憤憤不平的童年，裡頭有愛他的你和骷髏的朋友們；骷髏和Steve不必打得你死我活，沒有那麼多人需要喪命！」Kobik蹭著窗子張開小小的雙手開心地亂舞著：「而Steve也拜託我邀請你了，Buckeroo。為什麼你的聲音聽起來不開心？」

「因為那就已經不再是Steve……了……」玻璃牆那一頭James的話聲奇怪地放慢了速度。

「看，Bucky也發覺了不是嗎？」白髮的小女孩露出大大的微笑。「如果現實會讓所有人不幸福，為什麼我們不稍微更改它一下呢？就像在基地裡說過的一樣：我能夠修正Buckeroo所有後悔的過去。Kobik可以幫上忙！」

而Kobik所不知道的是，厚牆這一側的James陷入了另一重天人交戰。

是啊，就像Kobik說的，沒有那些曾經的Steve就不再是Steve了－－這個Steve很顯然地比他所熟悉的那個更開心、更張狂，眉間少了幾許憂慮而生的深深皺褶，顯然在虛假記憶的早年歲月就已經得到支持令他少了許多掙扎求生的艱苦重負。

如果就這麼……自己也參與進去……確實就會輕鬆得多……

他閉了閉眼甩開那片散著甜味的深淵。

「就這樣吧……好嗎？Bucky？」Kobik嘻笑著走上前來，將小小的手掌貼近距他僅有方寸之隔的玻璃方窗。「讓我－－」

「我們不是妳的玩具，Kobik！」他低吼道，抬眼瞪住了那隻小手。

「哈？」小女孩歪了歪頭，不解地望著他：「Buckeroo為何這麼兇巴巴的？」

不能再動搖了，眼前的孩子只要一瞬間就能做到他坐了七十年的那把椅子也沒法做到的可怕事情。James抬起頭，對著對面還笑著的Kobik一字一句地道：「我不會讓妳把我變成Hydra的一員－－我已經做夠了他們的走狗了。我再說最後一次，Kobik：我，Steve和這個世界－－我們不是妳的玩具！立刻將它變回來！現在！」

Kobik望著那雙因為幾近瘋狂的怒意－－或許還有別的什麼－－而睜得通紅的眼睛，小嘴一癟，委屈地試著說點什麼。「但－－Buckeroo……」

「妳不能拿別人的人生當作遊戲……Kobik，妳在毀了Steve！我沒法原諒這個！」Bucky知道自己在怒吼，但他幾乎完全控制不住。

淚水在Kobik藍色的眼中匯成個小水窪，魔方女孩尖叫著向後方飄去：「不！Kobik一直努力的想幫上忙、想讓大家快樂－－為什麼Buckeroo就是不懂！」

 

「時間到。」James喘著大氣望著Kobik完全消失在房間另一頭陰影中，幾乎沒注意到Steve冷靜的嗓音自身後傳來。然而他還沒緩過情緒，Steve就扯開了他雙腿的束縛，面對他坐了下來。

那雙天藍色的美麗雙眼中混合著憤怒及隱忍。

「你認為她扭曲了我的－－記憶？現實？」Steve在他耳邊嘶嘶地低吼著：「你對我感情綁架、用盡心力想要來見她一面就因為你『覺得』她扭曲了我的現實？你要讓她用魔法來『修正』我為之奮鬥的信念？」

「她剛剛才承認她偽造了你的信念！天曉得那是哪種見鬼的信念……『Hydra的正義』？」Bucky對上了他的雙眼，冰藍色的瞳孔中還含著淚光：「Steve……求你想想、就想想，我這麼多天來一直向你舉證出你記憶中的矛盾，那麼多的證據，為什麼你就是不願意去思考呢？」

Steve的眼中彷彿要閃出火光。「我知道我的感覺！Hydra在我最一無所有的時候教給了我活下去的信念、與現實對抗的能力，神盾、和這個只懂得倚強欺弱的社會一向都不是什麼好東西，Bucky，即便是你也別想從我這裡奪走這一點！」

James撲地閉上雙眼，努力想平復被Steve這一番話挑起的複雜情緒。「……Steve，『你的信念從來都不需要某個組織教給你』……如果還是從前的你，一定會這麼說的……如果……」

咔啦

James瞪大雙眼。

 

「沒有如果。」Steve低吼道。「我就是我。」

 

「Buckeroo……你還在生氣嗎？Buckeroo……？」

當Kobik終於擦著眼淚再次飄向方窗的同時，Steve正扳開James的雙腿狠狠挺入他體內。

「Kobik……不行……別看……別過來……嗯！」James驚恐地看著Kobik帶著完全的好奇心望向Steve猛烈進出著自己的部位－－即使理智上知道從那個角度她是看不見的，何況Steve還擋著他的身子－－搖著頭絕望地低語著。兩根沾著精液的手指猛地捅進他微張的唇間，惡意地夾弄起他的舌根，探向深處。

他懷中的惡魔當然不會這麼簡單放過他。

「Kobik，不必擔心，Bucky的心情正在變好。」Steve側過頭舔吻著James滲出汗水的臉龐，森冷的雙眸緊盯著James在快感中漸漸失焦的眼睛：「我在讓他心情變好－－他剛才只是害羞而已。妳知道我是他的好朋友的，對不對？」

另一頭的Kobik捧著臉笑得開心：「對！Bucky說過好多次關於美國隊長的床邊故事！Bucky愛死美國隊長了！」

但那個「美國隊長」顯然不是他眼前的自己。

將James整個納入懷裡的惡魔彷彿炫耀似地頂上他前列腺碾磨著，又逼出他的一聲抽泣。

「那麼妳願意幫助Bucky更快樂嗎？」

Kobik高舉起雙手大聲地叫道：「當然！Bucky一直都陪著Kobik玩，Kobik想讓Bucky快樂！」

「那麼……」在瀕臨高潮的恍惚中，Bucky彷彿能聽見惡魔噴在耳邊的低笑，他的乳尖被猛地捏起搓揉著：「妳能讓今晚的Bucky維持著一整天只要被碰到就能像現在『這麼快樂』嗎？」

什麼？不，不不不……

Bucky在強烈的刺激下急得猛搖頭，然而深入喉頭的手指卻讓他的這個動作細微得幾乎難以分辨。

於是在高潮邊緣的折磨下，他只能聽著Kobik銀鈴般的笑聲彷彿從很遠的地方傳來：「好噢！」

「謝了，Kobik，我保證Bucky很快就不會生妳的氣了。」

接著，他就被無邊無際的慾潮吞沒。

 

當Steve抱起失去意識的Bucky召集Rumlow等人準備打道回府時，就看見Kobik站在門廊那邊，帶著點羞怯地背著雙手望著自己腳尖。

「Buckeroo喜歡你，我也喜歡你。」銀髮的小女孩心虛地偷偷抬眼瞅他，晃著小小的身子滑過他的身側，手指放進他的手心－－它閃著亮麗的銀光，漸漸化為一顆指甲大小的石子：「等Buckeroo醒來，把這個給他－－告訴他這是個只送給他的小願望，只能為他自己而許的小願望。就當作個小小的道歉－－」

 

再次醒來時，James發現自己躺在Steve的懷裡。他已數不清自己在完全失去意識前到底高潮了多少回，但Kobik的魔法效果仍然影響著他：即使身體已經完全被滿足，熱度仍然持續地自Steve貼著他的部位緩緩地鑽入他的身體。他掙了掙手腳試著想讓Steve放下他來。

可奇怪的是，向來能從氣息察覺自己清醒與否的Steve卻沒有動靜－－他甚至就像察覺不到Bucky的存在似的，只是緊抓著他的肩和大腿，觸手間渾身的肌肉都繃得僵硬。

然後，他聽見了那個既熟悉又陌生的噁心語聲在一旁響起－－

「晚安，Bucky Barnes。或者事到如今我還該稱你一聲Kobik的無恥前綁架犯？」

而一轉臉他就站在那兒－－他明白為何Steve會渾身僵得不敢動彈了。

那個鮮紅如血液與火焰的男人，正帶著他的女兒Sin和一圈的親兵站在前神盾局監獄、Steve如今的據點前方，將他們兩人團團圍在槍陣之間。

 

＊　＊　＊

 

「我想過你可能也喜歡戲劇化行事，畢竟咱們都打過同一人做的血清。一點兒英雄式的浪漫，可以理解。」男人詭異的紅色臉頰上肌肉令人作嘔地抽動著。「可一個神盾局監獄？這就比較有趣了。何況連Kobik都沒親自去迎接，這不像你。Herr Rogers。」

James感覺得到Steve的身體在發抖。即使Kobik的魔法將那些貼身傳來的低頻震動都化為了幾乎灼盡他理智的麻癢和熱意。他狠狠咬住自己一截舌頭：清醒點，James，這可不是什麼發浪的好時機。

「結果繞過來一看－－」紅骷髏低聲笑笑，誇張地展開雙手：「貴客光臨，高尚的前任美國隊長、卑鄙的暗殺者、噁心的小婊子。」

Steve抱著他的身子震了震。

「不準這麼說他。」他從喉嚨深處擠出一句嘶吼。而紅骷髏只是無所謂地聳聳肩。

「那也許你可以在進行那些可憎行為時試著隱秘點。況且我還沒說到你呢，卑劣的叛徒。」

他背著雙手走上Steve面前，歪過頭，一隻空洞的眼緊盯著Steve堅持望向前方的臉。「你沒和我提到你捉到了冬兵。否則咱們可以再早三禮拜找到Kobik的下落。」

Steve就像在面對一場閱兵典禮似地直直盯著前方。「我仍然找到了魔方。不必用到他的情報。」

一陣噴笑吹在他的側臉。血洞似的眼框對上在他懷中死忍著沒動的James：「那，很顯然咱們沒有留下過期廢物的必要。尤其－－」他伸出一根手指，輕輕點了點還酸軟得難以動彈的James的手臂：「他可是殺過我的人。[1]」

Steve微微動了動肩頭，那根被皮革包裹的手指就點在了空氣裡。

「這證明了他有天份。」Steve平淡地開口道，對上了紅骷髏的眼睛。「機敏，致命－－他很有用。我剛才在基地就是希望Kobik能夠說服他加入我們－－」

「而你顯然失敗了。」紅骷髏高傲的口氣打斷了Steve的陳詞，不容拒絕地伸過手拍了拍James潮紅未退的臉蛋。「這個小婊子才會一直拿那種瘋狗似的眼神盯著我。」

再不反應老子就不姓Barnes。James頭一甩咬上那支才想抬離的手，紅骷髏低呼著眼明手快地撤退，卻還是被咬掉了隻手套。James嘴角微撇，一臉不屑地吐掉了那隻真皮手套，還裝模作樣地呸了好幾口口水。抬眼差點就錯過了Steve幾乎彎起來的嘴角，可眨眼間它就抿回了原狀。

「你的婊子可沒調教妥貼。」紅骷髏鄙視地看著對自己露出牙齒的James，甩甩手向Sin指去，一排機槍都點準了James頭部的高度抬了起來：「也許我們可以替你教他一些。」

Steve渾身的肌肉都繃了起來。

「最高領袖，」他咬牙道：「我對隱瞞了他的事情向你道歉，請再給我一點時間－－」

「你想留他，可以。」即使不想承認，紅骷髏帶著十足自命不凡腔勢的硬脆語聲仍然令如今的James汗毛直豎：只因為他可以想像那個曾擁有佐拉作手下的男人會說出口的話。

「『清洗』他。那你就可以留下他。」

 

「Kobik最終還是沒聽你的話去動他的腦子的不是？那麼，也許咱們可以用那些老派點的做法。」紅骷髏慢條斯理地撫摸著指尖被James咬過的部份，聲音中浮出一絲笑意：「舊日子留下來的東西，雖然都是古蕫了……我那兒碰巧就還有一個。」

 

低頭站在Sin身邊的Rumlow身子顫了一下。

而James在望見Steve猶豫著點了頭時開始劇烈的掙扎起來！

「Steve……不，你在想什－－」

「我也不想，」Steve狠狠擰住他試圖揮動的金屬拳頭，低頭咬上James還留著淡淡吻痕的頸邊，懷中的人一下就軟了腰：「但那樣至少你會活著。何況－－」吻一路上滑到James變得通紅的臉頰旁，Steve吐著氣音的句子鑽入他的耳殼：「本來不該是這樣的……不管是Kobik或洗腦，都不在我的計劃中……但，如果你的心中填滿的只是那個長著我的臉的白日夢……」

「不，不不，Steve……那不是、我不能再－－」

戴著手套的五指悄悄圈住棕髮下的頸項，在James能真正感覺到那陣劇痛前他的意識就沉入了深海……


	10. Chapter 10

James被一陣冰涼的濕意弄醒。  
  
四周相當昏暗，但有盞刺亮的燈懸在他頭頂上。  
  
他第一個認出的是坐在陰影邊緣的紅骷髏、一圈圍在四周的親兵，和把守著門口的Rumlow。  
  
然後是洗淨了毛巾後再次轉回他身邊的Steve。  
  
還有那台陪了他七十年的黑色怪物。  
  
他掙扎著，然而在Kolbik的魔法影響下，綑住他全身的束帶與肌膚間的磨擦某種程度上變成了另一種程度的煎熬。  
  
Steve握著毛巾的手輕輕拭過他沁出汗水的額角。  
  
「Steve……不要……求你……」James顫抖著流下淚來。最激烈的痛苦也不曾逼他哭成這樣，Steve握緊拳頭想，在幾乎面無表情的軀殼中感受著胸口一片片剥離似的痛楚。  
  
但他的手只是冷靜地將那些眼淚和汗水一同擦拭乾淨。  
  
至少這樣，Bucky會活著，這是唯一的方法。他說服著自己，刻意忽視內心一角陰惻惻響起的聲音：  
  
  
－－你只是在害怕承認James愛的只是那個『白日夢』中的你，而你一旦放手他會一去不回而已。而冬兵－－會是一塊畫布，任你揮灑……他會忘了那個不切實際的夢，給你另一次機會。  
  
  
然而那陣摸不著的劇痛仍然令他手腕發顫，難以呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
「捨不得你感情豐富的小婊子了？」骷髏的口氣中盡是嘲諷。「你還可以操他，在這裡，最後一次。」  
  
「感謝您的仁慈，最高領袖。」Steve 低語著，捧起James被擦淨又再次溽濕的臉，將那雙隨著不穩的抽吸聲顫抖的腿架上腰間。  
  
「殺了我……殺了我Steve……如果我得再變回資產……那你不如殺了我，因為我已經沒法再把你帶回來了……我不能－－唔……」  
  
「所以這就是你的選擇了，是嗎？」Steve用吻中斷了James不成句的哭音，狠狠地吸啜著那截柔軟的舌尖：「－－你一心想見的，不是你眼前這個真實的我，而只是透過我的軀體看著某個人－－某個你想要Kolbik替你『修正』的，讓我變成的……『別的東西』。那，」他的唇順著被緊緊縛在頭枕上的頸項往下、啃著那兩顆殷紅未褪的果實，直到它們挺立：「為什麼我不能做相同的事呢？」  
  
  
「我們想做的有什麼不同？」  
  
  
而當那雙手滑向James褲腰底端時，他輕輕地貼著那被辯得啞口無言的雙唇說了：「－－再見，Bucky。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「……Steve，」男人的喘息聲一時靜了下來。「你在哭嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
－－而他就是在這時聽見那個聲音的。  
  
輕而短，但不容錯認的聲音。  
  
  
  
所以，最高領袖身邊從沒有有二心的同伴。  
  
Steve後知後覺地想著，繃直背脊。  
  
  
  
他暗自希望將要到來的衝擊不足以貫穿被強化了四倍的肌肉。  
  
  
  
  
  
Rumlow冷冷地望著Steve幾乎擋住James全身的背影，在骷髏的眼神示意下快速地扣下板機－－

 

***

 

所有事情都快得一團亂。  
  
當Steve感覺到右脇下傳來的疼痛前，他幾乎忘了Bcuky有多麼的善於察覺自己的小反應．而當他倒下在那支冰涼的金屬義肢上的同時，左半身也感覺到了那股溫熱噴濺。  
  
「B……」  
  
「停止射擊！」第二次響起的槍聲和Rumlow夾雜著驚怒的大吼幾乎同時傳來，Steve沒有一瞬猶豫地再次撲上James已經無力動彈的軀體。熱燙的觸感直接洞穿他鋼鐵般的上臂肌肉－－不像第一發子彈，這次開槍的人顯然是鐵了心要讓兩人一起消失的－－再擦過James的鎖骨。Steve一邊保持著將人整個包在身下的姿勢邊扯斷了所有綑住James的束縛拖下椅面。回頭只見包含Rumlow在內的幾名特戰隊成員已和紅骷髏的親兵們展開激戰。  
  
他在頭頂上熱兵器交火的聲響中將Bucky拖往交火較少的另一側，焦急地檢察他的槍傷：那槍用的非穿透性彈頭不是個好消息，原本應該打進他背心的子彈在James鎖骨下方扯開一個猙獰的裂口，只差著一點就完全擦穿了鎖骨下靜脈。Kobik的魔法很大程度地讓這個情況變得更麻煩──Steve只能儘量抬起身體不讓James因為接觸挑起的情慾加速失血。  
  
他摸向了褲袋中的石子：他可以許願，讓Kobik治好James的傷──天知道在他第一次走出基地時還想著把它交給James的。當然，在他最後一次操盡興了之後，只要他別許願要走就行－－可現在他只想Bucky活下去。  
  
眼角閃過的影像一下拉走了他的注意：紅骷髏正從誰手上接過支槍，親自繞過來對準了自己和Bucky的方向。  
  
  
－－自己死了，Bucky也死定了。  
  
  
他反手拖過一名站得過近的士兵擋住了這一擊，抬頭就見到Rumlow氣急敗壞地衝了上來，口裡大叫著：「最高領袖，別－－」  
  
－－是了，還有這個方法－－  
  
趁著紅骷髏分神的當口，Steve幾個移動扯住Rumlow靠近的左腿，另一手緊緊攢住了他罵著髒話望他指來的槍口。  
  
「讓他活著。」他簡短地道，扯下槍，將人猛地摔向James的身邊，順便將那名士兵的屍體蓋上James的身體，探手摸出那顆藍石。  
  
  
「Rogers！你他媽倒楣的－－」「碰！」  
  
  
Rumlow的咒罵和那聲槍響同時響起，Steve咬牙忍下臂上第二個血洞傳來的劇痛，丟下手心的槍，瞪著第三槍已上膛的紅骷髏低吼道：「Kobik！雖然是我許的，但－－」  
  
  
「碰！」「碰！」  
  
  
兩聲槍響幾乎同時響起。Steve驚訝地低頭望向地上臉色蒼白的James：金屬的左手護在Steve被子彈微微擦破的耳尖前方，右手中槍口的熱流還未散盡。不遠處的紅骷髏怒吼著握住被打斷兩指的手，槍掉在不遠處的地上。  
  
他的Bucky冰藍色的眸子還染著層水氣，但硬是扯出了一個僵硬的笑容。  
  
他還圖什麼呢？  
  
Steve緊緊閉了閉眼睛，扯過Rumlow的手腕來按上Bucky的手臂，握緊了手心的石子吼道：「帶他走……到他信任的人們身邊。救他離開這裡！」  
  
湛藍的石子應聲碎裂，隨著一陣襲捲空間的藍光融化了Rumlow和James的身影。  
  
房中的槍響一下停止了。  
  
紅骷髏放下阻停槍戰的手臂，甩了甩仍然小股小股地噴著血液的手掌。  
  
「好選擇，Rogers。把你的小婊子和我的親信－－好吧，顯然現在不是了－－Crossbones一起送走。現在怎麼著？一圓取代我的夢？我可是知道的，你個低賤的美國小子。從你弄了個秘密基地開始。」他冷笑著，悄悄掃視一圈沒了隊長後都猶豫著放下槍的特戰隊員。「蠢蛋。你妄圖掌握Hydra，可我就是Hydra，而我讓你有機會參與這個偉大的過程，從德意志帝國為始，讓Hydra的旗幟飄揚在世界的每個角落，明裡暗裡的－－沒了我你是什麼？還想著你那虛假的『美國隊長』外皮？」  
  
「我認知中的Hydra和你可不太一樣，最高領袖。」Steve擠去槍傷創口的髒血，冷冷地說道：「Hydra崇拜力量和無我的奉獻精神，是一支古老而令人引以為傲的勢力，不需要國家疆界或什麼將之用在私人野心的可笑『領導』。所以，是的－－我要取代你，把Hydra導回正途。可你連和我正面對決都不敢。」  
  
他站起身，歪了歪脖頸稍稍伸展了全身的筋骨。兩個穿著黑色制服的男人緩緩走向彼此。  
  
「……哈，正氣凜然。」紅骷髏－－Johann Schmidt－－嘲諷地笑笑，拖著調子走上Steve身側：「可若你的小婊子說對了呢？你的歷史，你所效忠的信念－－一切都是我塞給你的呢？一個虛偽的夢想？」  
  
身側的男人身子僵了一瞬，卻又放鬆了下來。  
  
「那也無所謂，Schmidt，」金髮的男人淡然又堅定地說道，環視了一圈房內的眾人：「我從不衷於任何人，除了我的夢想。」  
－－反正Bucky也離開了，這樣很好。他驚訝地咀嚼自己腦海中突然冒出的想法。他本以為放手這件事會讓他的胸口疼得像被撕裂，但它只是微微地刺麻著，甚至不能稱之為疼痛。  
  
這樣很好，Bucky顯然不會喜歡他現在要做的事的。  
  
不在這裡，他至少不必看見他眼中再次閃過心碎。  
  
  
  
他再次一無所有了。  
  
  
  
「是選擇的時候了。選擇你們所效忠的Hydra秩序吧！是跟著我上，或是死在這裡。」  
  
－－所以他得找點新的握住。  
  
  
槍聲再次響起。  
  
  
  
  
  
＊　＊　＊  
  
  
  
  
當James張開眼時，渾身濕得像被浸在水裡。  
  
金屬臂沉重地拖在身邊，全身都疼痛用酸軟地動彈不得。他勉強打起精神往四處張望著。  
  
這是一間－－醫院？為什麼……  
  
門就在此時打開了，Rumlow抱著一套病號服和水瓶毛巾用腳頂著門走了進來。  
  
「唉呀，已經醒了嗎？」Rumlow將一手的東西往床上一堆，彎身到儀器旁檢查著讀數。「才出去一分鐘而已你就……喂，別動！」  
他伸手按住試圖想翻下床的Jmaes沒受傷的腹部。下一秒，他的脖子就被Jmaes的右手死死卡住。  
  
「這裡是哪裡？Hydra把我移到了哪里……Steve呢？」押著自己的男人一邊沉聲問著一邊謹慎地四處張望，汗水還在從他打縷的髮尾滴下。  
  
「冷靜、冷靜……Soldier！」Rumlow忙縮緊脖子作出了投降的姿勢：「這兒不是Hydra！這裡是黑寡婦找到的私人醫院！她就在樓下！你想見她的話按個鈕她就上來了！」  
  
Natalia……James喘著粗氣，一點一點地放鬆了下來，但扣著Rumlow喉嚨的手指仍然不敢放鬆。「讓Natalia上來……Steve怎麼了？我們怎麼會在這裡？」  
  
「你他媽是那種一覺起來就失憶的型？我們到這兒的時候你可還沒徹底昏過去。」Rumlow用力地翻了個白眼。果然是養不熟的大野貓，他都懶得講自己幾個小時前還冒著被黑寡婦、鷹眼和獵鷹聯手撕開的風險把他人扛進了寡婦的私人居所：Soldier的運氣就是這麼背，魔方似乎沒定位好究竟要把他們送去哪，他們出現的地點差著黑寡婦的家還有五個街區，幸運的是那兒半夜街上連個人影兒都沒，不幸的是當他氣喘吁吁地扛著人走在街上無所適從時，撞見了在空中的獵鷹，而他剛好是完全不知道James那則「飯盒傳書」事件的人。「你半昏半醒的，一聽到黑寡婦的聲音突然乍屍似地抓住她唸著什麼要去救Steve，還連著拖我下水。要是最高領袖知道是我把總部地址供出來的，我死定了。」  
  
「感謝你為正義做的偉大犠牲。」James故意學著他翻了個白眼，抹了把臉。「然後呢？」  
  
Rumlow抓起那條毛巾扔他：「然後你在他們答應去救Rogers之前死活不肯讓人給你止血；然後他們答應後我就被寡婦拿槍指著威脅了身家姓命和床上幸福，成了你的陪護員；然後我他媽又沒跟去哪知道情況怎麼樣？我就知道你的小情人沒死，詳細的你自個問寡婦！在那之前把你一身汗擦擦，把衣服給我換了。我去給你叫人。」  
  
待James乖乖地擦了汗水換了衣服，Natalia終於走進了病房。  
  
「做惡夢了？」Natasha挑眉朝掛在床尾的一身近乎全濕的病號服。  
  
James沒回答她，只急匆匆地問了：「Steve呢？」  
  
黑寡婦沉默一陣，才回答：「別怪我，James……我把他交給了神盾局。」  
  
James渾身一震，咬緊了嘴唇眼睛四處轉著，好一會兒才慢慢地問了：「他……攻擊你們了嗎？」  
  
Natasha唇角勾起一個苦澀的笑容，低聲道：「倒是沒有。我們趕到時，Hydra的基地整個就像修羅場，一地的死人和拖行痕跡。Clint在外頭的瀑布下找到了Johann Schmidt的屍體，然後我在對著那個瀑布的一間房間裡找到的Steve－－那時Rollins和Schmidt的女兒Sin正對峙著，房裡跪了一地的人對著靠在窗邊半昏厥過去的他喊著Hail Hydra，當著一票我帶過去幫忙的神盾局特工面前－－你的老夥計人緣挺好啊。」  
  
「是啊，」James不適地笑笑，聳聳肩扔給她一個俏皮的眨眼－－不怎麼成功：「全人類都愛他。」  
  
Rumlow在病房的角落裡響亮地哼了聲，James決定看在他幫了自己不少忙的份上暫時隨他去了。  
  
「我倒覺得全人類加起來都沒有你愛他的一半。」Natasha無奈地伸手爬梳了下他的頭髮，將那些打結的長髮梳順。「我警告了Sharen局長不能把咱們的落腳點洩漏出去－－當然，她也不知道你在我這－－你得早點養好傷，我想如果他們打算動他什麼的，你會想先去走走。」  
  
「－－對了，Kobik呢？妳們有發現她嗎？」James感覺自己轉移話題的技術拙劣得有失水準，但他暫時不想按著她開的話頭說下去。  
「Kobik？她在Hydra的基地裡嗎？」  
  
James瞬間亮起來的眼睛又緩緩地黯淡了下去。  
  
「……是Kobik幹的。」良久，James靜靜地開了口：「我不知道她被Schmidt灌輸了什麼觀念，但她堅信Hydra是一種好的存在。她說她給了Steve『一個不用總是憤憤不平的童年』，她說她『修好了』那些不完美的事情。Steve就在旁邊聽著，而當我說要她解除Steve的洗腦時，Steve他……」  
  
有著金屬左臂的男人低下頭，將身子整個縮成了一團，語聲破碎地說：「他說我質疑他的信念，說我在透過他看著另一個『不是他』的人－－他親手把我按上了那張椅子，給我做電擊準備……」  
  
「Yasha……」  
  
「然後他替你擋了三顆他媽的子彈。」Rumlow吸了吸鼻子在角落裡小聲嘟囔著。「算上後來你弄自己身上的那顆。」  
  
「如果，Natalia……」James從她的手掌邊抬起頭來盯著她，臉上的神情不可思議的年輕：「如果，Kobik其實只是讓我看見了在千萬種可能性中的一種、如果那個人其實完全就是Steve本來有可能變成的樣子……如果……如果Steve根本就還是Steve……我還應該試著去把他變回來嗎？就算這根本就是違背了他『現在的意願』？」  
  
紅髮的女特工挪動到床沿，俯身抱住她曾經的導師、過去的戀人及最好的搭檔，輕聲道：「你知道我……紅房子訓練我，給我植入假的家人和芭蕾舞者記憶、為的是讓我去給他們殺人；X部門一次一次把你電擊洗腦、把你訓練成一個頂級刺客，為的是讓你的槍去重創你曾為之效忠的國家……但我到如今仍然會在夜深人靜時忍不住想到，如果……如果紅房子給我的家人之夢沒有醒來，如果Clint沒有把我帶回神盾局、而我有一天強大到能夠脫離紅房子的控制－－當然我就是會被Clint帶回神盾，而我就是個沒有家的孤兒。但你能明白我的意思嗎？」  
  
棕髮的男人埋在她的懷裡，緩緩地點了點頭。  
  
「有些事情沒有那麼的非黑即白。走過了這麼多事情的你我應該都很清楚。」女特工輕輕揉著那頭髒兮兮的柔軟棕髮，拍了拍他的背站起身來。「……況且，就像角落裡頭那個倒戈的小混蛋說的一樣－－」  
  
「妳她媽的我沒倒戈！我只是來看著我照顧過的武器而已！」  
  
紅髮女特工賞了他一記眼刀，Rumlow又乖乖地坐回了椅子上。  
  
「再來一遍：就像那個倒戈的小混蛋說的一樣，」她面無表情地再次開口，James沒忍住噴笑了出來。「那個Rogers都失望到寧願給你洗腦了還不捨得你死，我倒覺得你贏面蠻大的。趁他還在神盾局的手上，而我又知道對你來說神盾局那些守備小玩意兒只可算小菜一碟－－」  
  
她翻轉掌心，秀出一個搖控器似的小玩意－－James發現自己真是恨透了全天下的這些「小玩意」－－將一方投影打在半空中。那是個明顯可以看出是神盾局風格的醫護室。而他們對話中的主角正躺在中央的床上，人事不知地被十七八條束帶縛成了顆體積有點大的肉棕。  
  
「鑑於你這幾週來的小『經歷』－－」女特工不懷好意地伸出兩指放在腦邊比出了那個勾勾：「－－什麼時候來去探探監？」  
盯著那個螢上的人影，James Buchanan Barnes－－前任小助手、冬日戰士、某一任美國隊長、冬司令－－臉上漸漸浮出一個很不妙的壞笑。  
  
  
  
好吧。癱在陪房椅上不敢吱聲的Rumlow心累地想著。好吧，能看Soldier笑出來被拿出來虧一頓也算值了。反正紅骷髏都死了，而他是寧死也不肯給Rogers打工的……倒戈也算是給Rogers添亂？  
  
－－如果Soldier真的成功給Rogers反洗腦了，那，他就去把老相識Sin救出來繼續給他添亂好了。  
  
Rumlow突然覺得自己的職業生涯挺有多樣性的。

 

＊＊＊

 

「嘿Steve，」

 

Steve Rogers─a.k.a Captain Hydra，曾經的美國隊長──從束縛椅上抬起頭，望向玻璃力場隔間門外的陰影。

 

棕髮的男人無聲無息地從監視器的死角中閃出身來，笑嬉嬉地望向費力地從固定著脖子及全身的束縛衣中仰頭望著他的男人。

 

「看看你，神盾真他媽夠變態的。綁我時只扣住了脖子和手臂，綁你就纏成顆粽子了。粽子──你知道的吧？吃過中國菜？」

 

「你的傷好了？」金髮男人臉上的表情令人難以分辨，只是目光穩穩地望向James包裹在制服下的鎖骨附近。

 

James輕輕用手指點了點自己還纏著繃帶的部位，靠上門柱的一邊歪頭笑笑：「還沒全閉口，不過我想是比你好得多了。Schmidt 下手狠得緊啊，他們說要不是你一清醒就想著逃，醫院的束縛帶又作用不夠，還該在醫務室裡多待個一星期的。六顆子彈加上一排斷掉的助骨哼？」

 

Steve沒有回答，只是靜靜地望著眼前的男人。照明不足的冷白燈光下Bucky的黑眼圈仍顯而易見，他穿了全套的冬兵裝備，一溜長髮在腦後紮成了個小糾糾，神情輕鬆愜意，但眼神卻下意識地閃著他。

 

Steve的心情沉了下去。

 

「為什麼還來？」再次開口時，他試著讓自己的語聲中少點苦澀。卻顯而易見的失敗了。「你自由了……而我──依你們的心態而言──也得到了應得的下場了不是嗎？別告訴我你還在期待著從我身上找你幻想裡那個好朋友的影子。」

 

「Steve……」

 

「我不是你以為的那個人！」Steve的情緒突然地就爆發了，椅子上的男人雙眼通紅地狠狠瞪向James怔愣著的臉：「而我不會向神盾投降的。為你、或任何事情……別想再用感情綁架我。」

 

玻璃門那一頭的Bucky怔愣了好一陣，才似乎想起了什麼似地苦笑起來，直直對上Steve大吼過微喘的臉。

 

「Steve……SteveSteve Steve，」他拖過門外一張折疊鐵椅坐下了，雙肘撐著膝頭望著他溫柔地微笑：「我不是──好吧，或說我現在已經不是──為了那個來找你的了。不管你記不記得，但……你知道冬兵的歷史。」

 

灰藍色的眸子在框中打著顫，但James──Bucky，仍然勉力地保持著視線的接觸：「我不是要說我被洗腦啊冷凍什麼的，那些記錄裡的檔案你都看過了。我要說的是，在你還沒有……覺醒成現在的你之前、當我剛回來的時候，回到……我的國家，原本的國家。我的身份被揭穿，司法的箭頭指著我，各種輿論的辱罵、詆譭全都壓在我身上時……你毫不猶豫地就和你原本不齒的對象談條件，就為了證明我的清白；甚至將法律丟在腦後，建議我逃走……」

 

「所以你在做什麼？看著我緬懷那個白日夢裡的男人？」Steve嗤笑道，卻下意識地皺起眉毛。

 

「不，聽我說完，看著我，Steve。」James移動身體捕捉著他的目光，直到那雙湛藍的瞳仁再次對上自己的。「我之前曾經想過你從不曾像我愛你那般的愛過我。可這兩天躺在病床上我仔細思考過……我想我錯了。」

 

Steve嚥了口口水。

 

「從來，你就是那個會為我打破規矩的人，而我是你的追隨者，」Bucky柔聲道，盯著他的眼神中泛起一抹溫柔的笑意：「就算你覺得自己已經不是那個你了。但不管你變成什麼樣子在我眼中都是你。Steve Rogers。而在這個前提之下，我們可以解決任何次要的問題。」

 

Steve緊緊地盯著他。「『次要的問題』。」

 

「對，」Bucky直起身來，這回的笑意中多了幾分調皮的神色：「次要的問題。基於這是個民主國家，基於我聽了Rollins聊過你口中的Hydra好像和Schmidt還有他的老納粹朋友概念不太一樣。」

 

「你覺得你有可能為Hydra工作？」Steve尖銳地指出。

 

Bucky湊過頭去對著玻璃呵了口氣，然後抬指在霧氣上頭畫著：「我不能騙你，Steve……但你知道的，鐵十字勾，」他伸指畫出那個罪惡的符號，點了點：「換到另一側看，頭再轉個四十五度──就成了印度某種古老宗教中吉祥納福的象徵。」

 

Steve看著他皺著眉頭又呵氣又歪頭地修改了好幾次才好不容易弄出了個從自己的方向能完整看出樣貌的圖形，忍不住勾起一抹微笑。

 

「演講腹稿沒打好？哼？」

 

Bucky抬眼看著他唇邊勾起的弧線，臉上也慢慢地綻出了個大大的笑容。

 

「你知道，你才是擅長這一套的那個。」他有點難為情地將兩個圖形一揮手抹掉了。

 

「沒錯。接著說？」Steve靠回椅背上抬抬下巴。

 

「我是說，咱們可以保持聯絡。」Bucky也坐回了椅子裡，舒展著身體輕鬆地道：「我還保護我的地球，你──怎麼說？如果有機會出去的話，繼續發揚你那一套『秩序』理論？可咱們得在一起。什麼形式都行。這樣也許哪天──你就能自願地轉個邊，歪個頭？即使我真想不出來一隻八爪章魚轉邊歪頭是什麼德性……」

 

「或者，哪天你就會願意轉到我這一側來，和我用同樣的角度看世界。」Steve低聲笑著接道。「為何你就不能承認你只是想我的身體了？」

 

「因為我不是。」James皺眉瞪了他一眼。「別太臭美，老子帥成這樣什麼反派都能撩，準能撩到個在上在下隨我要停要動看我的傢伙。但他們都不是你。」

 

Steve只能默默地望著那張變得正經的臉。他的Bucky長大了──和他印象中那個沒心沒肺急著證明自己的年輕小伙子不一樣了。而那雙經過歷練後變得深沉的眼睛卻仍然像他們年少時一樣令自己心動不已。

 

「所以，同意？」Bucky在他眼前揮揮手。

 

Steve點點頭。「當然。你知道──我從來沒法真的拒絕你什麼。」

 

兩人相視而笑。

 

好一會，Steve錯開了視線低下頭。

 

「……太狡滑了。都是你提的主意，可我連那三個字都送出去了──你卻……」

 

Bucky用力地翻了個白眼：「拜託，Stvie，你還是他媽的小姑娘嗎？」

 

而Steve就那麼用上了Bucky一輩子都無法學會去拒絕的眼神盯著他，盯著他，盯著他。

 

面前的男人猛地抽了口氣，為難地抓著頭往口袋裡翻翻找找：「媽的，不行……就是……不行。」

 

他掏出了個白色小玩意，上頭有些眼熟的凸起－－

 

……「小玩意」  
Steve翻了個很沒形象的白眼，望著Bucky洋洋得意地按下了上頭的幾個。

 

他都不用猜會發生什麼事了。

 

踏過昇起消散的玻璃力場走進來的男人趾高氣昂地拋起那個小玩意又接住：「Fixer出品，有些功能你熟得很－－」他大辣辣地跨坐上Steve被固定住的雙腿，姆指輕輕撫過緩緩舒展開的金色眉毛。「－－剩下的我想你會有興趣讓我慢、慢的教你……順道說說，」

 

他傾過唇，來到金髮男人的耳邊。

 

「我愛你。」

 

接著側頭，吻上那抹微笑。

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
